Les malheurs de Kanda
by Lyade Kanda
Summary: Qu'avait donc fait Kanda pour que le destin s'acharne sur lui ? KandaXAllen
1. Prologue

**Bonjours à tous. =)**

**Je commence cette fic pour une de mes meilleure amie, HiAi, qui aime bien le KandaXAllen et donc voilà.****=)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**J'espère que cela vous plaira.**** =)**

**

* * *

**

**Les malheurs de Kanda.**

**Prologue.**

En ce moment, à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, un calme des plus étrange y planait. Un calme des plus banal puisque la nuit était tombée depuis un long moment. Alors pourquoi, une menace des plus dangereuse se profilait à l'horizon, une menace à faire trembler l'exorciste le plus aguerri, une menace nommée Komui Lee. Les exorcistes allaient une nouvelle fois subir la folie du Grand Intendant. Qu'ils profitent de leur sommeil emplit de rêves, bientôt, ils n'en n'auront plus l'occasion.

Un rire démoniaque, un rire de dément sortit de la salle où Komui faisait ses mystérieuses expériences.

- J'ai réussi ! Je suis un génie !

Dans leur sommeil, les exorcistes frissonnèrent inconsciemment de peur. Qui sera la prochaine victime non consentante du Grand Intendant ? Mystère.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

_**Prochain chapitre :**_

**Accident.**

**A bientôt !**

* * *

**Le chapitre I sera posté fin Juin à cause du Bac. **


	2. Accident

**J'ai fini mon Bac ! ****=)**

**donc voici le chapitre I. J'espère qu vous ne serez pas déçus.**

**Merci HiAi de m'avoir corriger ****=)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre I.**

**Accident.**

Un jeune homme sortit lentement du sommeil. Il devait être 6h du matin. Aucun bruit ou personne ne se fit entendre lorsqu'il quitta sa chambre, pour aller s'entraîner, avant de prendre son petit déjeuner. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Kanda Yû, l'un des plus beaux exorciste de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. De nombreuses femmes et hommes succombèrent à son charme, les déclarations d'amour se succédaient mais Kanda, fidèle à lui-même, s'en souciait comme de son premier combat. Bien des cœurs furent brisés, sous les réponses froides et cinglantes du beau Kanda.

En cet instant, les fangirls de Kanda aurait données cher pour le voir, torse nu la sueur coulant sur ses pectoraux fermes, musclés, les cheveux libres cascadant sur ses épaules et dans son dos, les lèvres humides. Il incarnait la luxure.

Son entraînement fini, il partit prendre une douche pour ensuite descendre au réfectoire manger son plat préféré des Soba, et également pour voir un jeune homme, qui occupait depuis très longtemps ses pensées.

**xXx**

Pendant ce temps, Komui Lee, le savant fou, pleurait, sa Lenalee, sa petite sœur adorée le détestait.

-Lenalee, pourquoi tu me déteste. Pourquoi tu me force à remplir des tonnes de paperasses ?

-Parce que tu es en retard. Tient ton café, répondit Lenalee en lui présentant une tasse de café.

Komui était exténué mais il était heureux. Son sérum de vérité marchait, il en était sur et certain. Ainsi, il pourra protéger sa chère sœur des mâles en chaleur qui lui tournaient autour. Maintenant, il lui fallait le faire essayer à toutes les personnes un peu trop proche de sa sœur adorée.

"Mouahahahaha, ne t'inquiète pas Lenalee, ton grand frère te protégera des mâles qui en veulent à ta vertu", pensa Komui en mode Dark.

**xXx**

Allen, le jeune exorciste aux cheveux blancs, se réveilla difficilement. Il soupira, une nouvelle journée débutait. Depuis quelques temps déjà, ses rêves et ses pensées tournaient inexorablement vers une seule et même personne: Kanda. Il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Ne devait-il pas le détester ? N'étaient-ils pas ennemis ? Plus il y pensait, plus la certitude qu'il tenait à Kanda autrement que comme un ami ou un ennemi s'insinuait sournoisement en lui. Pensées qu'il dissipait aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues mais pas assez vite pour qu'il ne voit dans celle-ci Kanda l'embrassant ou lui disant "Je t'aime, Allen". Il soupira une nouvelle fois puis s'habilla rapidement pour descendre au réfectoire où il était sûr de trouver Kanda. Il y était effectivement, attablé à une table avec Lavi juste à ses côtés, l'embêtant comme tous les matins, et Kanda menaçant un Lavi des plus joyeux. Allen prit son énorme petit-déjeuner que Jerry lui tendait avant de partir vers la table où se trouvait son ami et son ancien ennemi même si ses sentiments à l'égard de Kanda semblaient embrouiller, il savait que la haine et la colère n'avaient plus leur place dans tout cela. Ils ne le considérait donc plus comme un ennemi. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire semblant, bien entendu.

-Salut Lavi, Bakanda, salua Allen en foudroyant Kanda des yeux, qui le lui rendit bien.

-Moyashi.

-Je m'appelle Allen, répondit le Maudit.

Il ne se parlèrent plus le reste du temps, bien qu'ils se lançaient des coups d'œil lorsque l'autre ne le voyait pas mais une personne remarqua ce petit manège. Cette personne n'était autre que l'héritier des Bookmen, Lavi qui fit comme si de rien n'était. Il continua seulement à parler à Allen et à ennuyer le pauvre Kanda.

Ce dernier quitta la Salle sitôt son petit déjeuner englouti. Ne supportant plus les imbécilités de Lavi ainsi que la présence d'Allen qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif et de l'enfermer avec lui dans une chambre pendant des jours et des jours.

Personne ne le savait mais derrière son masque impassible et froid, Yu ressentait un sentiment troublant pour Allen, un sentiment nommé Amour. Il l'aimait passionnément mais ne le lui révélerait jamais de peur de se faire repousser. C'est pourquoi, il était désagréable avec lui et passait le moins de temps possible avec lui de peur de laisser s'échapper une parole ou un geste malencontreux qui puisse révéler son amour pour le beau Maudit. Surtout que celui-ci semblait plus intéressé par Lenalee. Il n'avait aucune chance de rivaliser avec une fille. Il soupira de tristesse. Une mission devrait lui faire oublier ses problèmes, il partit voir Komui.

**xXx**

Quelques minutes après le départ de Kanda, Lavi s'éclipsa en voyant Lenalee. Il la rejoint et ils partirent se réfugier dans un coin sombre à l'abri des regards pour pouvoir s'embrasser tranquillement. Eh oui, avec un Frère comme Komui qui a un sister complex et qui en plus est un dangereux psychopathe, il vaut mieux se montrer très discret, surtout la personne qui sort avec sa soeur, sous peine de mourir très rapidement.

-Il faudra bien lui dire un jour, Lavi.

-Je sais mais je suis trop jeune pour mourir et je dois aussi en parler au vieux panda. On verra ça plus tard, d'accord ?

-D'accord, lui souffla Lenalee avant que ses lèvres ne soit capturées par son petit-ami, Lavi.

Allen, lui, finit son repas avant de se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement d'un bon pas, plongé dans ses pensées où un beau brun y figurait.

**xXx**

Pendant ce temps, Komui se lamentait sur la tonne de travail que Reever lui donnait à signer, tandis que Miranda attendait pour lui donner le rapport de sa dernière mission. Quand soudain, Yû arriva, l'air de mauvaise humeur, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Komui et plaqua brutalement ses deux mains dessus.

-Je veux une mission, déclara-t-il. .

Miranda devint encore plus nerveuse et maladroite, suite à l'arrivée de Kanda. Elle voulut alors poser son rapport et partir quand elle tomba, faisant bouger le bureau de Komui. Un flacon qui se trouvait dessus roula sur le bureau pour ensuite s'écraser au sol pour se briser aux pieds de Kanda. Un gaz en sortit qui enveloppa ce dernier. Miranda poussa alors un cri avant de se fondre en excuse comme à son habitude.

**xXx**

Lavi et Lenalee qui roucoulaient encore, en entendant Miranda, accoururent vers la section scientifique ainsi qu'Allen qui passait devant et qui se demander ce qui se passer pour que Miranda se mette à crier.

Donc Allen, Lenalee et Lavi entrèrent pour trouver, un Kanda entouré d'un gaz Made in Komui, une Miranda dépressive se fondant en excuse et un Komui en état de choc comme à peu près toute la section scientifique qui avait l'habitude des expériences qui menaient à d'horribles catastrophes.

Comment oublier la fois où ils furent tous changer en zombie ?

**xXx**

On entendit soudain, Komui poussait un cri de désespoir.

-Nooooooon ! Mon sérum de vérité !

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce se turent, Lavi lui frissonna. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Les esprits qui s'étaient bloqués aux mots terribles de 'sérum de vérité' se remirent en marche à toute allures

Kanda.Sérum de Vérité. Kanda + Sérum de Vérité = tous aux abris.

-Quoi !

Kanda venait juste de comprendre. On entendit une lame sortir de son fourreau, une aura noire se formant autour de lui, Dark Kanda. Pauvre Komui, il n'en n'avait plus que pour quelques seconde à vivre.

**A suivre...**

** Prochain chapitre: ********Vérités révélées.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! =)**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Véritées révélées

**********Bonjour à tous me revoilà !**

********

**Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.**

****

Merci à ma Béta de l'avoir corrigée =)

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre II.**

**Vérités révélées.**

Komui se liquéfia sur place, il sentit son heure arriver, en voyant Kanda sortir son katana, son précieux et fidèle Mugen, les yeux remplis d'une rage difficilement contenue.

Avait-il parfaitement entendu ? Cet idiot de Komui avait créé un sérum de vérité et il venait de l'inhaler à cause de cette cruche de Miranda. Il s'occuperait d'elle plus tard, en attendant, Komui pouvait déjà se considérer comme un homme mort.

-Attend, Kanda ! Je comprend que tu m'en veuille, mais... tenta de se justifier le scientifique en reculant, voyant Kanda s'approcher de lui, quand Lavi prit la parole.

-Eh Yu ! qu'est ce que tu penses de moi ? demanda-t-il, avec une joie feinte, alors qu'en réalité il avait très peur. Si s'était lui qui avait inhaler ce satané produit, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, tué par un Komulin, sans doute.

Kanda voulait ignorer le jeune Bookmen mais sans qu'il le veuille, des mots sortit de sa bouche.

-Tu es un emmerdeur de première, un abruti fini même mais malgré tout, je t'apprécie beaucoup, répondit Kanda, les yeux agrandis d'horreur. Il lui avait dit la vérité sans qu'il le veuille. Au secours !

Komui, déglutit de peur, il se mit rapidement derrière son compagnon, Reever qui était abattu. Comment pouvait-il supporter Komui ? L'amour sans aucun doute. Tous le monde à la Congrégation l'admirait pour avoir le courage de rester avec lui malgré le côté psychopathe de Komui. Et il en fallait du courage. Beaucoup de courage.

Komui, bien qu'effrayé, posa La Question qui l'avait poussé à créer se sérum de Vérité. Sans doute était-il suicidaire pour poser cette question à Kanda après l'énorme bourde qui venait d'arriver par sa faute.

-Kanda, est-ce que tu aimes ma Lenalee ? demanda-t-il, les yeux flamboyants, le frère atteint du Sister Complex était de retour.

-Je ne l'aime pas. Je la supporte rien de plus, dit le Kendoka, en serrant les poings, fusillant du regard Miranda qui se recroquevilla sur elle, Lavi qui affichait un faux sourire stupide aux lèvres et Komui qui se tassa derrière le pauvre Reever.

-Le prochain qui ouvrira la bouche pour me demander quelque chose fera connaissance avec Mugen, est-ce clair ? Et vous, continua-t-il, en s'adressant à Komui, d'une voix menaçante, Donnez-moi l'antidote et vite !

Le scientifique se ratatina sur lui, agrippant de plus belle son pauvre amant désespéré.

-Il n'y en a pas, murmura-t-il, blanc comme un linge, toutes les personnes dans la salle se figèrent. La pièce devint d'un froid hivernal. Et tous eurent une seule et même pensée "Il veut mourir ! ".

Une aura menaçante entoura le kendoka, les autres frissonnèrent de peur.

-Pardon ? J'ai dû mal entendre. Sa voix claqua sèchement comme un coup de couteau.

-Il n'y a pas d'antidote, le produit est censé agir pendant 2 semaines avant que ses effets ne se dissipe complètement, souffla Komui, au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Vous avez une semaine pour trouver un antidote, sinon, Mugen et moi, nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous tuez lentement et douloureusement.

Kanda quitta alors la section scientifique fou de rage. Cette section de malheur ! Il commençait sérieusement à saturer niveau catastrophe made in Komui.

**xXx**

Au cours des années passées à la Congrégation, il s'était fait attaqué par plusieurs Komulin différents, changé en enfant et ensuite en sorte de zombie et maintenant le voilà avec une potion qui l'oblige à dire la vérité pendant deux longues semaines. Qu'aillait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait plus rester auprès d'Allen. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait dire sous l'emprise du Sérum et comment réagirait ce dernier. Il ne supporterait pas de voir le dégoût dans son regard. Komui devait trouver rapidement un antidote avant qu'il ne l'étripe pour de bon.

-Quelle matinée de merde !

Il entra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant, il dénoua le cordon qui retenait ses cheveux qui formèrent bientôt une sombre auréole autour de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux mettant un bras dessus et s'endormit.

_Kanda se trouve dans sa chambre, assit sur son lit, Allen entre pour voir comment il va, puis il met ses bras autour de son cou pour ensuite l'embrasser en s'asseyant sur les cuisses fermes du beau ténébreux qui n'oppose aucune résistance ( qui voudrait d'ailleurs ). Ils se sépare et Kanda souffle à Allen mettant ses mains sur les joues rouges de son compagnon._

_-J'ai tellement envie de toi._

_Pour ensuite reprendre possession de ses lèvres tentatrices. Il l'allonge sur le lit en dévorant son cou de baisers tandis qu'il enlève les vêtements du Maudit qui gémit de plaisir._

Kanda se réveilla, le corps en sueur. Il était plus de 20h du soir, il avait dormi toute la journée. Il alla prendre une douche, partit vers la cuisine, tous les couloirs étaient déserts, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement, mangea rapidement puis repartit se coucher, le sommeil toujours hanté par un exorciste aux cheveux blancs.

**xXx**

Après le départ de Kanda, tous les scientifiques s'agglutinèrent autour de Komui pour le tuer ou le féliciter, on ne savait pas trop puisqu'il fut engloutit sous une montagne de scientifiques, il eut beau appeler sa Lenalee adorée pour le venir en aide elle ne bougea pas. Trop occupée à regarder Lavi partir pour savoir dans quelle direction il allait pour le suivre dans quelques minutes.

Lavi en partant, tremblait intérieurement de peur. Le frère de Lenalee était un psychopathe en puissance. Il ne sait pas ce qui aurait put lui arrivé si cela aurait été lui à la place de Kanda, un meurtre sans doute, pour avoir prit la vertu si précieuse de la petite soeur adorée de Komui. Quelques minutes plus tard de douces lèvres le sortirent de ses pensées peu réjouissantes. Les lèvres de sa Lenalee. Il était près à affronter son grand père et le frère de sa compagne pour rester avec elle.

**xXx**

Pendant ce temps, Allen quitta la section en dernier, laissant Komui de faire étouffer par la

montagne de scientifiques. Il partit dans sa chambre, n'ayant plus très envie de s'entraîner. Il s'allongea sur son lit, un bras au dessus de sa tête, Timcampy sur le lit à ses côtés. Il réfléchissait ( un miracle ! ) aux événements qui venaient de se produire. Il plaignait Kanda mais en même temps le fait qu'il ne puisse plus mentir pouvait être un avantage indéniable surtout quand, une personne comme lui ressentait des sentiments ambiguë . Il se demandait si Kanda ressentait les même sentiments à son égard ? Pouvaient-ils sortir ensemble ? Allen secoua la tête.

-Mon pauvre Allen, tu divagues. Tu ne peux pas ressentir de sentiments pour un autre garçon. Tu ne t'intéresse pas aux garçons.

Allen ferma les yeux, essayant de se persuader lui-même. Mais à peine avait-il fermé les yeux que les pensées peu catholique qu'il voyait toujours tournoyèrent dans sa tête pour se moquer de sa stupidité. Kanda l'embrassant, Kanda sur lui tous deux nus, Kanda en lui gémissant.

Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Les yeux grands ouverts regardant le plafond, il dit à Timcampy, une terrible vérité qui l'effrayait.

-Tim, je crois que je suis amoureux de Kanda, je l'aime. Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage. Il pleura, de quoi, de tristesse, de joie. Lui même ne le savait pas.

**xXx**

Kanda passa les pires jours de sa vie. Pour plusieurs raisons, dans les jours qui suivirent l'absorption du Sérum de vérité, les gens essayaient par tous les moyens de lui soutirer des secrets, et en révéla par mégarde.

Le premier jour, il fit comme tous les jours, entrainements, manger mais en émettant des ondes négatives style "Tu m'approche. Je te trucide !", cela marcha toute la journée.

Kanda fut soulagé. Peut-être que cette technique marcherait toute la semaine. Espoir qui s'envolèrent le deuxième jour.

**xXx**

Le deuxième jour arriva, il fut traumatisé lorsqu'il rencontra le Maréchal Tiedoll. Pourquoi était-il tombé sur lui ? Quelqu'un voulait sa mort.

Le Maréchal ayant eu vent de l'affaire vint le voir pour le réconforter et lui poser des questions qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à y répondre.

Comme par exemple si il l'aimait bien, il lui révéla qu'il l'aimait bien malgré son côté mère poule et son côté gamin. Bien d'autres questions lui furent posées par son tortionnaire.

Son Maître ne le lâcha plus de toute la journée. Kanda, bien qu'un être froid, avait comme tout le monde ses limites et à la fin de la journée, il avait envie de pleurer.

Si le Maréchal révèle ses secrets s'en étaient fini de sa réputation.

Heureusement, le lendemain, Tiedoll devait partir en mission.

Dieu soit loué !

**xXx**

Le troisième jour fut le pire de tous !

Kanda fut agressé par des fangirls, qui le coincèrent dans une pièce vide du QG pour lui poser des questions très personnelles. Il eu beau utiliser Mugen, rien à faire. Il en tuait 10, 20 apparaissaient juste après. Le sol fut jonché de corps plus ou moins mutilés, du sang recouvrant le sol.

Les fangirls parvinrent malgré tout à le maitriser. Il fut attaché à une chaise, à moitié nu, sous le regard d'innombrable femmes qui en voulait à sa vertu, qu'il n'avait plus depuis fort longtemps soit dit en passant.

Puis elles commencèrent à lui poser des questions embarrassantes : Etait-il toujours puceau ? A quel âge l'avait-il fait pour la première fois ? Avec qui ? Et bien d'autres encore. Ce fut la pire humiliation de sa vie. En plus de se faire attaquer par des nymphomanes en puissance, voilà que la plus petite pensée de son cerveau se voyait révéler face à des fangirls avides de potins sur son compte.

Note pour lui-même : se méfier des fangirls, surtout en bandes. Lorsqu'elles le relâchèrent, il devait faire nuit, il se jeta sur son lit et il craqua pleurant sur sa dignité perdue **( Kanda qui pleure...C'est la fin du monde =p )( Il faudrait aller le réconforter, le pauvre ! Qui se porte volontaire ? =p )**

**xXx**

Le quatrième jour, ce fut Lavi qui vint le torturer en évitant ses attaques, puis ce fut au tour des scientifiques de le harceler pour lui faire des expériences, il réussit à les éviter pour retomber sur des fangirls qu'il s'empressa de contourner pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant qu'elles ne l'attrapent.

Le seul point positif qui eu lieu ces dernier jours est qu'il avait pu éviter Allen sans trop de problème et cela dura cinq longs jours.

**xXx**

Le cinquième jour, Kanda resta enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne pas faire de rencontre imprévu et fâcheuse pour lui, sa fierté avait pris assez de coup comme ça durant quatre jours, il dormit donc toute la journée ne se réveillant que pour faire entrer Jerry qui lui apportait son repas mais dans la soirée quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre qu'il avait fermé. Il fut de mauvaise humeur, on l'avait dérangé en plein rêves érotiques avec son Allen, enfin il aimerait que Allen soit le sien. Ce qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais à son plus grand désespoir. Il se leva pour ouvrir la porte, près à en découdre avec l'intrus quand, il se figea, surpris.

**xXx**

Allen commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre que Kanda l'évite. Il était naïf, il le savait bien, mais pas au point de ne pas remarquer que le kendoka l'évitait comme la peste. C'est donc d'un pas énergique, qu'il se rendit un soir dans la chambre de Kanda qui devait y être vu l'heure tardive. Tant pis si il le réveillait. Il voulait des explications, il les aurait en essayant de ne pas se faire tuer par un Kanda en mode Dark.

Ce fut un Kanda, à moitié réveillé et en colère qui lui ouvrit, le kendoka se figea de surprise en le voyant sur le pas de sa porte. Allen posa d'emblée la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites ? demanda Allen, les poings serrés.

"Oh merde" pensa Kanda. Le moment qu'il voulait éviter allait arriver maintenant. Il essaya de retenir les mots qui allait franchir ses lèvres en pure perte.

-J'ai peur de te révéler quelque chose d'important, mon secret. Ce secret qui te fera s'éloigner de moi, dit Kanda douloureusement, sachant la prochaine question du Maudit, la question, tant redoutée. Surtout qu'il était très curieux.

-Ton secret ? répéta Allen, perdu, la curiosité de l'exorciste aux cheveux blanc fut plus forte que tout et il demanda. Et quel est ce secret que tu redoutes tant de me dire ?

Kand sentit la fin approcher. Celle où Allen partirait loin très loin de lui, inaccessible.

-Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Je t'aime Allen !, répondit à mi voix le kendoka, avant d'attirer Allen dans ses bras musclés pour une douce étreinte et de capturer ses lèvres tentatrices, dans un baiser passionné. Si Allen ne voulait pas de lui, alors autant qu'il en profite un minimum, non ?

Lorsque Kanda relâcha Allen, celui-ci approcha une main tremblante de ses lèvres, les yeux agrandis d'étonnement, puis il s'enfuit aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient, confus, de se qui venait de se passer.

Kanda pour sa part, s'attendait à une réaction de ce genre de la part du Maudit, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir blessé mais il se promit d'en parler à Allen dès qu'il le recroiserait.

Mais le lendemain, Allen l'évita du mieux qu'il put, alors que les autres jours c'était plutôt l'inverse. Le surlendemain, jour où l'antidote devait être préparé pour Kanda, celui-ci voulait parler à Allen avant, donc il se cacha dans un renfoncement près de la chambre du blandinet et il attendit. Deux heures plus tard, il vit sa proie apparaitre, il ressemblait à un lapin poursuivie à regarder nerveusement partout autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas là. Pas de chance pour lui.

Allen n'avait plus aucune chance de lui échapper. Un sourire des plus cruels apparut lentement sur ses lèvres, il passa sa langue dessus.

-A nous deux Allen, murmura-t-il en sortant de sa cachette se postant devant sa proie qui pâlit lentement cherchant une issue qui n'existait pas. Il était pris au piège.

-Il faut qu'on parle, Moyashi, maintenant, déclara Kanda , sur un ton qui n'omettait aucun refus. Allen hocha la tête résigné.

**xXx**

Le Kendoka, l'emmena dans un débarras qu'il ferma à clé, pour qu'il se parle tranquillement. Et en même temps, plus d'issu par où sa proie puisse s'échapper. Mouahaha

-Pourquoi tu m'évites, Moyashi ? Est-ce à cause de ce que j'ai dit ou de ce j'ai fait, murmura Kanda , ses lèvres effleurant celle de l'objet de son désir. Allen, nerveux, lui dit.

-C'est pas ca ! C'est juste que je me suis rendu compte que je t'..., commença Allen, reculant de quelques pas pour bien regarder Kanda. Mal lui en prit, il trébucha sur un flacon qui traînait par terre sur le sol poussiéreux. Le Maudit tenta de reprendre son équilibre, en battant des bras, donnant un coup dans le nez de Kanda qui essayait de l'aider. Le Maudit s'écrasa contre l'étagère de la pièce croulant sous différents flacons très louches. Tous les contenus des flacons de l'étagères tombèrent sur l'exorciste aux cheveux blanc, une fumée l'entoura qui inquiéta grandement l'exorciste au longs cheveux, se remémorant ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'une fumée l'avait entouré, il ne pouvait plus mentir. La fumée se dissipa, révélant l'horreur de la situation. Ce qu'Allen s'était prit sur la tête était bien un produit Made in Komui. Kanda posa, un question à Allen redoutant la réponse.

-Moyashi, c'est toi ?

Un gazouillement lui parvint pour réponse. Kanda se laissa tomber au sol.

Allen était maintenant...

**A suivre...**

**Les malheurs de Kanda continuent dans le prochain chapitre =)**

**Prochain chapitre : Nounou Kanda ?**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! =)**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Nounou Kanda ?

******Bonjour à tous !**

**Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.**

**Corrigé par ma bêta que j'adore.**** =)**

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui me mettent des reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre III.**

**Nounou Kanda ?**

-Moyashi, c'est toi ?

Un gazouillement lui parvint pour réponse. Kanda se laissa tomber au sol, Allen était maintenant un enfant d'environ 1 an et demi. Kanda eut un instant de blanc, trop surpris, figé comme une statue. Eh oui, c'est pas tous les jours que l'homme qu'on aime redevient un enfant aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il détailla rapidement Chibi Allen, assis devant lui, suçant son pouce, nageant dans ses vêtements maintenant trop grands pour lui et sa petite taille. Allen avait les cheveux bruns contrastant avec ses anciens cheveux blancs, son visage ne portait plus la moindre trace du maléfice sur son œil gauche mais il avait gardé son Innocence à son bras gauche. Il était mignon pour un enfant.

Passée la surprise, un sentiment d'abattement le prit, il retint un soupir de lassitude, indigne de lui. Il se posa alors une question très simple.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter pareil châtiment ?

Après s'être fait humilier pendant une longue semaine entière, voilà qu'il venait d'écoper de chibi Allen et allait devoir s'en occuper, c'était sûr et certain, connaissant le sadisme de Komui, il allait le lui confier même si il ne savait pas comment s'en occuper. Oh joie et félicité !

Tout ça par la faute de Komui, toujours Komui.

Un sourire de pur sadisme, digne des plus dangereux psychopathes/criminels s'inscrivit lentement sur ses lèvres. Une aura menaçante se forma alors autour de lui.

Presque tout les problèmes rencontré dans la Congrégation étaient signés Komui mais plus pour longtemps, il allait souffrir. Cela tombait bien, il devait justement rendre une petite visite au scientifique, pour un certain antidote sous peine d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

Il prit délicatement Allen dans ses bras, l'enveloppant dans sa chemise trop grande.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de lui ?

Les enfants et lui ça faisaient deux. Trop bruyants selon lui et il n'avait pas la patience requise pour s'en occuper. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

La colère s'empara une nouvelle fois de lui. Komui ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte cette fois. Foi de Kanda. Sa mort était proche ! Mouahahahah !

Il déverrouilla la porte et traversa les couloirs aux pas de course, Chibi Allen dans ses bras, mais toujours aussi digne, Kanda restait Kanda tout de même.

Il franchit bientôt les portes de la Section Scientifique, direction le bureau du Grand Intendant. Les autres scientifiques présents eurent tous une pensée compatissante pour leur très bientôt défunt chef " Paix à son âme ! ". Eh oui avec un kendoka de mauvaise humeur, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à le retrouver vivant ou dans le meilleur des cas en état de se mouvoir correctement avant un long, très long moment.

**xXx**

Komui, pour sa part, encore inconscient du sort funeste qui l'attendait, se trouvait une nouvelle fois avachit sur son bureau, qui, tant bien que mal, supportait des piles de dossiers, que dis-je, des montagnes de dossiers attendant d'être signé.

Il se morfondait, comme tout les jours, mais en cet instant, son problème,se trouvait être la disparition de sa merveilleuse sœur. Le scientifique fou s'inquiétait, d'habitude, elle lui apportait ses cafés, ses litres de cafés qui lui permettaient de tenir toute la matinée mais pour l'instant aucune trace de sa Lenalee adorée.

-Bouuuuuh u_u Lenaleeeeeeeeeeee où est tuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ? Sniffff

Soudain, une horrible pensée survint dans son esprit, lui faisant se dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Une pensées qui le mit en mode Dark Sister Complex.

Se pourrait-il que sa si précieuse et vertueuse Lenalee, la prunelle de ses yeux, puisse être en train de se faire corrompre par...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa sinistre pensée, qu'un démon à l'apparence humaine franchit les portes de son bureau. Un Kanda d'une humeur massacrante venu pour lui. AÏe, il était mal barré, un mort en sursis, surtout avec le kendoka de cette humeur. Sa mort était proche. Il remarqua, soudain, les regards compatissants de ses collègues scientifiques.

"Je veux pas mourir ! Reever, Lenalee, au secours ! "

**xXx**

Au même moment, les pires craintes de Komui, se réalisaient. Lenalee se faisait bien corrompre, par un Lavi des plus heureux, tenant dans ses bras sa compagne, pour le plus grand plaisir de celle-ci. Cachés, dans un renfoncement d'un mur, ils s'embrassaient, se murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille ayant par la même occasion les mains baladeuses (de vrais lapins ses deux là =p).

Mais, ils s'interrompirent en voyant apparaître un Kanda des plus furieux, une aura démoniaque autour de lui, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude... tenant un enfant dans les bras, ce qui est beaucoup moins banal venant du glaçon, se dirigeant d'un pas digne vers la Section Scientifique.

La première pensée de Lavi fut "Pourquoi tient-il un enfant dans ses bras ? ". Il sourit " Se pourrait-il... "

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? En plus Kanda avec un enfant en bas âge, demanda Lenalee, stupéfaite, en sortant le roux de ses pensées, sachant quelle n'aurait aucune réponse. Elle regarda son amoureux, inquiète.

-Viens, on va le suivre. On aura les réponses à nos questions ainsi, répondit Lavi, aussi curieux que sa compagne, si ce n'est plus. Ils se mirent donc en marche, essayant de rattraper le démon qu'était le kendoka.

**xXx**

Kanda s'approcha de Komui, terrifié, tel un prédateur ayant flairé une proie particulièrement appétissante. Le Grand Intendant faisait penser à une biche acculée, voulant fuir par tout les moyens son prédateur. Le kendoka sourit sadiquement, face à la réaction du scientifique qui tremblait comme une feuille.

-Kanda ! Quel plaisir de te voir, salua rapidement Komui, d'une voix tremblotante, absolument pas rassuré par la présence de l'exorciste, cherchant une issue de secours qui n'existait pas. Même Reever ne pouvait l'aider, n'étant pas à la Congrégation en ce moment. Pas de chance pour lui, on dirait bien.

-L'antidote, immédiatement, claqua la voix sèche, de l'un des plus sexy exorcistes de la Congrégation. Il tuerait Komui, après avoir bu l'antidote, pour toutes les humiliations qu'il avait du subir à cause de ce maudit sérum, l'image des fangirls lui vint à l'esprit, et aussi pour l'état dans lequel ses inventions avait mit Allen.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je l'ai, répondit le Grand Intendant. Ce dernier prit un flacon remplit d'un liquide orangé, pour le moins suspect, qui était posé sur son bureau. Kanda le prit, méfiant, mais l'avala tout de même.

Komui se rendit soudain compte de la présence de l'enfant et commença à s'extasier devant.

-Quel adorable enfant ! Il ressemble à Allen. Mais à qui est-il ? Je te le confie, bien évidemment !

Kanda ne daigna répondre prouvant que l'antidote marchait et il commença à dégainer son katana, posant Allen au sol, s'apprêtant à faire subir les pires horreurs sur Komui, quand Lavi apparut pour lui pourrir encore plus la vie.

-Oui, Yuu ! Komui à raison. A qui est l'enfant ? Tu nous avais caché que tu avais un enfant. Tu l'as fais avec qui ? demanda le Bookman, souriant, entrant dans la pièce suivit de près par Lenalee.

Mais voilà, le roux perdit vite le sourire. Quoi de plus normal, en voyant un psychopathe s'approcher de lui, la lame au claire. Ledit psychopathe prit la parole d'une voix menaçante à faire frémir l'homme le plus courageux de la terre.

-De un, C'est Kanda pour toi, Lapin Débile. De deux, l'enfant se trouve être Allen. Comment ? Demande à Komui qui cache ses inventions dans les débarras. De trois, tu es mort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lavi n'était plus.. Eh bien, qu'une masse indéterminée sanglante et à moitié morte. Je vous passerai les détails.

Puis Kanda se tourna vers l'objet de son principal courroux : Komui, bien évidemment. Il subit le même sort que Lavi. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne ressemblait plus à rien après le passage du beau brun.

Les deux malheureuses victimes de kendoka devront rester de très longs mois à l'infirmerie pour se rétablir de leurs blessures. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on cherche le magnifique Kanda.

Ce dernier, rangea Mugen, satisfait, après avoir enlevé le sang qui maculait sa lame. Il reprit dans ses bras, un Allen gazouillant joyeusement en tapant des mains. Ils sortirent de la Section Scientifique, sous les regard emplis de terreurs des scientifiques et d'une Lenalee inquiète pour les deux hommes de sa vie, quoique pour Allen aussi. Elle espérait qu'il survive au brun tout le temps que durerait les effets de la potion de son frère.

**xXx**

Le kendoka se dit, en traversant les couloirs pour se rendre au réfectoire, que le plus dur restait encore à venir. Mais bon, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, depuis qu'il avait presque tué Lavi et Komui. Ces deux êtres qui lui tapaient sur le système depuis un bon moment déjà. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé de les tuer mais après, il y aurait tous les dossiers à remplir suite à leur meurtres, dont il s'était , malheureusement abstenu. Trop de boulot sinon.

C'est à partir de là, que l'enfer commençait pour lui. Un enfer nommé Chibi Allen.

**xXx**

Le premier problème qu'il rencontra avec l'enfant fut de le nourrir. Un vrai calvaire, une horreur. Il s'était rendu avec Allen au réfectoire, après l'avoir habillé. Ensuite, Kanda avait commandé des Sobas pour lui comme toujours et choisit de la purée et des saucisses pour Allen. Il partit ensuite s'asseoir à l'écart et mit Allen sur ses genoux pour qu'il atteigne son plat. Le kendoka commença, donc à aider mini Allen à manger, quand il reçut... la purée se trouvant sur la cuillère de Allen sur son magnifique visage, gentiment offert par l'enfant.

-Sale petit..., commença Kanda , avant de se retenir de lancer une injure à mini Allen.

"Reste calme, zen" pensa le kendoka contenant sa colère, mais lança tout de même un regard chargé d'éclair. Ce qui fit rire Chibi Allen. Le beau Kanda dut batailler pour faire manger l'enfant récalcitrant, qui lui envoyer sa nourriture, joyeusement. Au bout d'une lutte acharnée entre lui et mini Allen, il gagna. Enfin, si gagner signifiait être recouvert de purée aussi bien sur son visage, sa chevelure et ses vêtements, mais que l'enfant mange correctement maintenant alors, oui, il a réussi. Cela s'est passé sous le regard médusé des personnes présentes dans le réfectoire, faut dire que, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit Kanda se battre contre un petit enfant avec autant de difficulté. Kanda quand à lui, bouillonnait de rage contenue, le prochain qui l'approchait verrait sa vie se raccourcir considérablement. La pauvre victime fut un traqueur qui passait par là, au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Paix à son âme.

**xXx**

Le deuxième qu'il rencontra fut de changer mini Allen. Eh oui, Kanda marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de la Congrégation quand, une pensée déplaisante lui vint.

"C'est mon imagination ou bien ça pue ", bien sur, il n'aurait jamais dit cela à voit haute, il à tout de même une réputation à tenir, surtout qu'elle a déjà beaucoup souffert. C'est en voyant le visage rayonnant de Chibi Allen qu'il comprit. Il murmura pour l'enfant.

"Il me déteste. C'est pas possible. A son âge, les enfants sont déjà propres ". Il soupira de désespoir. Il allait devoir le changer. Ça promettait.

C'est dans la salle de bain, que l'enfer commença. Lorsqu'il enleva la couche, l'odeur devint insupportable. Tandis que Kanda, essayait de ne pas s'évanouir , mini Allen rit joyeusement, comme s'il avait fait une bonne blague. Pauvre Kanda, il n'a pas de chance ! Il s'occupa tant bien que mal de Allen et lui dit.

-Tu vas être un gentil garçon et me laisser te changer.

Puis il reprit plus bas.

-"Sinon, je crois que je fais te tuer pour de bon ".

Tout ce passa très bien, jusqu'à ce que le kendoka se prenne... un jet de pisse sur lui, envoyé par bébé Allen, qui lui envoya un grand sourire. Kanda se contint et se dit qu'il allait avoir une dépression avant la fin de la journée. Il se promit en outre de ne jamais avoir d'enfant, sous peine de se suicider en se jetant d'une falaise, quoique il n'était pas sûr que cela vienne à bout de son pouvoir de régénération. Dommage !.

Après moult injures sifflées entre ses dents, une bonne douche pour le glaçon, ainsi que la réussite d'avoir changer mini Allen, Kanda s'endormit dans son lit, l'enfant à côté de lui.

**xXx**

Ce que n'avait pas prévu notre beau gosse national, fut que l'enfant voulut partir à l'aventure dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, ni que mini Allen allait se perdre.

Quand Kanda ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la disparition de mini Allen. Le kendoka s'inquiéta, qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver à un enfant lâché seul dans les couloirs, une mauvaise rencontre ou même un obstacle pouvant le blesser. C'est dans un état de panique, que Kanda partit à la recherche de l'enfant perdu, mini Allen. Il entendit soudain des pleurs venant d'un couloirs peu fréquenté et c'est là qu'il trouva Chibi Allen, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le kendoka le prit dans ses bras le réconfortant.

-Chuuuut, calme toi, tout va bien, je suis là, murmura Kanda, lui caressant la tête pour le calmer. Bientôt les pleurs de l'enfant se calmèrent. Kanda lui posa un baiser sur le front en se disant que finalement les enfants n'étaient pas si horrible que cela et repartit dans sa chambre, direction la salle de bain, mini moyashi s'était couvert de poussière et de saleté.

-Bon toi, tu vas aller prendre un bain.

Mini Allen le regarda avec de gros yeux, du style "Quoi ? Tu veux ma mort " puis il se mit à hurler, de sa mélodieuse voix stridente.

-Nooooooon, veut pas !

Finalement, Kanda se reprit sur un point, les enfants étaient vraiment horribles, ils les avaient sous estimés. Ces derniers cachaient bien leur jeu sous leur dehors candide. Il se méfierait la prochaine fois.

**xXx**

Le bain fut un vrai calvaire pour Kanda, qui se retrouva noyé de la tête aux pieds. Eh oui, après être rentré dans la salle de bain, avec un Chibi Allen, hurlant à la mort, le kendoka fit couler un bain pour le petit. Il le déshabilla et le mit dans l'eau. Le mini Allen, pour se venger, l'arrosa. Kanda prit donc une douche improvisée.

-Saleté ! siffla le glaçon, encore en colère (** il l'est tout le temps depuis un moment =p )**.

Ce dernier enleva son haut mouillé, révélant une vision des plus agréable, que toutes fangirls auraient données cher pour voir, un torse musclé, digne d'un apollon où des gouttes d'eau y dévalaient lentement. Kanda, les yeux brillants de rage, réussit dans bien que mal à nettoyer le petit, qui boudait. Kanda était fatigué et Chibi Allen aussi. Ce qui était normal puisqu'il était très tard, environ 23h 30. C'est épuisé et à bout de nerf que Kanda s'endormit comme une souche, pareil pour le petit Allen, qui se blottit dans les bras de son protecteur, pas si protecteur que ça mais bon. Tout est relatif.

**xXx**

Mais, voilà, quand minuit et demi sonna, on put voir une lumière dorée envelopper le petit Allen, qui grandit pour redevenir le Allen de tous les jours, enlacé dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aime.

Lorsqu'il fit jour, Kanda fut le premier à se réveiller et il sentit une présence plus grande qu'un enfant collée à lui, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Allen adulte dans ses bras. Il bénit le ciel pour ce magnifique cadeau. Plus d'enfant turbulent et l'homme qu'il aime à sa merci. Le kendoka se dit que cette fois, il saurait les vrais sentiments d'Allen, coûte que coûte. Même si cela peut lui briser le cœur. Il voulait savoir, il saurait.

**xXx**

Allen sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper quand il se réveilla, bien au chaud sous des couvertures. Soudain, tout lui revint en pleine face, sa transformation, son comportement ainsi que tous les problèmes qu'il fit subir à Kanda. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, pour tomber sur les beaux yeux noirs d'encre du kendoka qui le regardait tendrement. Il lui envoya un sourire gêné.

-Salut, dit-il, en se grattant l'arrière du la tête, en riant nerveusement. Tu vas bien ? Je crois que je vais partir. J'ai suffisamment abusé de ton temps.

Allen commença à sortir du lit, quand, le beau glaçon le retint et l'enlaçant avant de l'embrasser pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Les deux exorciste furent tout les deux aux anges. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, moyashi avait les joues rouges et le souffle erratique.

-Je t'aime, Allen, de tout mon cœur et toi ? souffla-t-il, tendrement. **( Alerte ! Kanda, tendre depuis quand. La fin du monde est proche =p )**.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, sourit le Maudit, heureux.

Kanda s'il n'était pas Kanda aurait sauté de joie, en criant son bonheur, un peu comme Lavi. Mais étant ce qu'il était, il se retint. Bien qu'intérieurement, il exultait de joie. Enfin, oui, enfin, son Moyashi était à lui et il n'était pas près de le laisser partir.

Sans un mot, il allongea, l'innocent Allen, qui ne le sera bientôt plus, pour un long, un très long moment de tendresse. Ils restèrent enfermés dans la chambre de Kanda toute la journée. Pour leur plus grand plaisir.

**A suivre... **

**Prochain chapitre : Acalmie.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. ****=)**

**A bientôt !**


	5. Acalmie

**Bonjour à tous !**

**C'est corrigée par ma bêta que j'adore ! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Il est plus court que les autres, mais c'est normal.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre IV.**

**Acalmie.**

Six mois ont passés à la Congrégation de l'Ombre depuis qu'Allen et Kanda se sont enfin révélés leurs sentiments respectifs et qu'ils filent, maintenant, le parfait amour. Même amoureux, le caractère du kendoka n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi froid, sérieux, de mauvaise humeur, enfin tout ce qui fait de Kanda ce qu'il est. Le seul changement visible est parfois les gestes de tendresse, en public, qu'il a envers Allen, sous les cris de désespoir de certaines de ses fangirls et pour les autres, fan de yaoi, des cris de pur plaisir en voyant le couple. Enfin, aucun nuage ne plane sur le couple d'amoureux depuis six mois...pour l'instant.

Pour ce qui est de Lavi, après plus de quatre mois, cloitré dans un lit pour guérir de ses blessures, il put sortir de l'infirmerie de la Congrégation, à la plus grande joie du principal concerné et de sa compagne, Lenalee. Malgré l'amour qu'ils se portaient, les deux tourtereaux n'osaient pas révéler leur relation à Komui, ce dangereux psychopathe. Lavi tremblait de peur en repensant aux problèmes de Kanda et Allen, aux inventions défectueuses du Grand Intendant, il n'osait imaginer ce que pourrait lui arriver lorsque le grand frère de Lenalee apprendrait pour eux deux : La Mort. Pourtant, Lenalee avait des remords de cacher leur relation à son grand frère. Enfin, bientôt, très bientôt, il saurait pour eux deux. Promis. Dès qu'il serait préparé, pas avant. Il tenait à la vie, quand même. A part ça, Lavi profitait de ses retrouvailles avec Lenalee. Eh oui, quatre mois d'abstinence, ça faisait beaucoup.

Komui, pour sa part, quitta l'infirmerie, une semaine après Lavi. Il en était heureux, car Reever, lui apportait tous les jours des documents à signer et aucune échappatoire, pour se soustraire au joug de son amant, un vrai tortionnaire. De plus, il s'inquiétait pour sa Lenalee, seule et sans défense face à toute la gente masculine.

Enfin, maintenant, sorti de l'infirmerie, il se remit à créer de nouvelles inventions, à sécher son poste et à passer beaucoup de temps avec son amant. Oui, parce que quatre mois, c'est très long.

Miranda, elle, trouva enfin le bonheur, dans les bras d'un jeune homme venu d'une section étrangère, pour travailler dans celle de nos exorcistes préférés. Que du bonheur pour Miranda, plus si dépressive que cela, maintenant. Faut dire, qu'avec un bel homme pour compagnon, il est dur de l'être.

Krory, fidèle à lui même, se lamente toujours sur son amour perdu, Eliade, rien de plus naturel pour lui et Timothy comme comme toujours, aime embêter les adultes, plus particulièrement les jolies filles.

Enfin, pendant les six mois, le calme complet, aucun élément ne perturbant les amours ou le quotidien des exorcistes, en particuliers d'un couple...plus pour longtemps. De nouveau les ennuis planent sur Kanda et Allen, pour leurs plus grand malheur.

**A suivre...**

**Prochain chapitre : Cassandre.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	6. Cassandre

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ce chapitre est corrigée, comme toujours par ma bêta adorée **=)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre V.**

**Cassandre.**

Une nouvelle journée débuta à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Une journée où le soleil matinal pointait ses rayons, promettant une journée chaude et ensoleillée. Tout ça pour dire que nos exorcistes s'ennuyaient comme des rats morts, aucune mission à l'horizon, le calme plat. C'était sans compter sur la malchance de Kanda qui revenait au grand galop, pour notre plus grand plaisir.

**xXx**

Kanda se réveilla, lentement et esquissa un sourire en sentant Allen collé, comme un bienheureux, contre lui. La vie lui semblait plus douce, depuis qu'Allen et lui sortaient ensemble et il espérait que cela dure encore longtemps. Il déposa un furtif baiser dans les cheveux de son compagnon, avant de se lever pour s'entrainer, sachant que le Maudit ne se réveillerait pas avant un très long moment. Surtout après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Le kendoka le réveillerait en revenant de son entrainement, ainsi, ils iront ensemble prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Kanda se prépara et lança un dernier regard au Maudit, trop mignon, quand il dormait. Ensuite, le kendoka sortit laissant son amoureux au pays des rêves.

**xXx**

Dans une autre chambre, Komui tremblait de peur pour sa vie **( mais qu'a-t-il encore fait ? )**, sous le regard compatissant de Reever. Mais, ce n'était pas sa faute, enfin, pas que la sienne en tout cas. Il avait fait transférer ici, une ancienne jeune femme exorciste, qui, il y a quelques années, travaillait avec eux et était très compétente. Le seul hic, c'est que c'était une ancienne petite amie de Kanda, qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'elle comptait bien reprendre une relation avec lui. Détail, qui venait juste de lui revenir, en retrouvant un message venant d'elle disant qu'elle serait heureuse de revoir Kanda et de reprendre leur relation. Au secours, cela ne faisait même pas trois mois qu'il était sortit de l'infirmerie, il ne voulait pas déjà y retourner. Surtout, avec Reever dans les parages. En clair, il était mal barré, vraiment mal barré !

**xXx**

Du côté de Lenalee et Lavi, eh bien, ils profitaient pleinement de leur moment de tranquillité, sachant que dans peu de temps, un problème surviendrait. Le problème étant Komui, puisqu'ils avaient décidés de tout lui révéler. Mais, les deux tourtereaux ne savaient pas quand, ni comment lui annoncer une nouvelle pareille. En ce moment, Lenalee s'inquiétait pour un autre problème, un problème que son frère avait créé sans le vouloir, mais bon, que peut-on attendre de lui ?

"Pas grand choses", pensa Lenalee désespérée de voir, un jour, son frère se comporter comme une personne normale. Elle allait attendre longtemps.

Elle fit part de la nouvelle à Lavi qui fut plus que surpris.

-Tu veux parler de l'autre hystérique. Je ne sais pas comment Kanda a put la supporter aussi longtemps, celle-là. Ton frère va mourir, je crois, dit Lavi, secrètement heureux de cela. Il pourra rester avec Lenalee, tout en restant en un seul morceau. Si c'est pas merveilleux ça. Le plan parfait.

-Je m'inquiète pour Allen et Kanda. Surtout, si elle veut récupérer Kanda, elle va tout faire pour les séparer. C'est une vraie salope, répondit Lenalee, en colère, il faut dire qu'elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur.

La suite des événements promettait d'être des plus divertissants, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme.

**xXx**

Du côté d'une hystérique, appelée Salope par Lenalee, Cassandre, de son vrai prénom, se trouvait dans une diligence l'emmenant à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Physiquement, on pouvait qualifier la jeune femme de belle, magnifique même, une longue chevelure noire de jais, des yeux verts et la peau bronzée. Elle venait de la section Sud Américaine et on lui avait donné la chance de retourner dans son ancienne section. Cassandre accepta avec joie, bien entendu. Elle semblait même très heureuse. Eh oui, elle reverrait bientôt son ancien amant Kanda. Ils pourront reprendre leur ancienne relation. Ils avaient été un couple assez libéré, ils sortaient ensemble mais pouvaient voir d'autre personnes. Ah lala, deux ans et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier, bientôt, Kanda sera de nouveau à elle. Cassandre se le promit, même s'il se trouvait en couple avec un ou une autre, elle l'évincerait sans problème. Elle était si belle. Un sourire de suffisance fleurit sur ses lèvres.

-J'arrive Kanda ! cria-t-elle, hystérique.

Les ennuis venaient de nouveau planer sur notre pauvre couple d'amoureux.

Seront-ils y faire face ?

**xXx**

Allen se réveilla, bien emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, en entendant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il se trouvait dans la chambre de Kanda, y ayant pour ainsi dire élu domicile. Eh oui, entre une chambre partagée avec Link ou avec Kanda, le choix était vite fait. Le Maudit se leva tant bien que mal **( vu la nuit de folie qu'il a passé, on le comprend =p )** et se dirigea dans la salle de bain rejoindre son amoureux, pour une longue séance de câlin.

Après un long moment, il consentirent enfin à sortir, comblés et propres. Un grand sourire ornant les lèvres gonflées d'Allen et pour Kanda un mini sourire, fidèle à lui même, comme d'habitude.

**xXx**

Le couple d'amoureux se dirigea vers le réfectoire pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, en compagnie de leurs amis, plus particulièrement de Lavi et Lenalee. Kanda vit directement que quelque choses perturbait les deux exorcistes.

-Salut, Yu, Allen, les salua Lavi, faussement joyeux. Kanda lui jeta un regard des plus glacial et Allen, ne se rendant pas compte de l'étrange attitude de ses compagnons de table, salua le Bookmen ainsi que Lenalee, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Bonjour Lavi, Lenalee.

La sœur de Komui sortit de ses pensées et leur envoya un sourire faux.

-Oh, salut Allen, Kanda. Désolé, je réfléchissai

Kanda fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il verrait bien. Il continua à manger ses Soba. Tandis que Lavi et Lenalee se demandaient si ils devaient dire au kendoka que son ancienne petite amie, hystérique et toujours folle de lui revenait. Chacun de leur côté, ils jugèrent bon que non. Kanda l'apprendrait bien assez tôt. De plus, ils tenaient un minimum à la vie.

**xXx**

La matinée se passa normalement pour nos tourtereaux, inconscients, des ennuis se profilant à l'horizon et qui remettra en cause leur couple.

L'après midi, Kanda et Allen se trouvaient tranquillement, dans le salon, à s'embrasser passionnément, Allen assit sur le kendoka, ses bras autour de cou de son amoureux ou à se chamailler gentiment. A un moment, le Maudit commença à avoir soif et partit chercher une boisson au bar juste à côté, quand le drame se produisit. Une hystérique apparut dans le salon, portant une minuscule robe qui ne cachait presque rien, elle fonça en direction du beau kendoka, en hurlant, joyeusement.

-KANDAAAAAAAAA ! JE SUIS SI CONTENTE DE TE REVOIR ! TU M'AS TELLEMENT MANQUE ! MON CHERI !

Kanda ne put faire un geste, trop surpris par l'apparition. Et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser durement contre les siennes. Les yeux agrandits, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir et repousser la folle furieuse.

Il s'étonna en reconnaissant l'inconnue, pas si inconnue que cela.

-Cassandre. dit-il, indifférent, en reconnaissant une ancienne conquête à lui, qu'il quitta, lorsqu'elle fut mutée dans une autre section.

Un bruit verre brisée se fit soudain entendre.

**xXx**

Allen laissa échapper son verre, qui vint s'écraser sur le sol. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette des retrouvailles de Kanda, avec son ancienne petite amie. Le Maudit se sentit trahi, par l'homme qu'il aimait. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, qu'il contint du mieux qu'il put. Ainsi, la relation qu'il entretenait avec le kendoka depuis plus de six mois n'était rien de plus qu'une mascarade, vu comment la femme lui avait sautait dessus, et Kanda qui se laissait faire.

Sans un mot, le cœur en miette, il quitta le salon, au pas de course pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, de toute façon Link avait la clef pour ouvrir. L'exorciste laissa libre cours à ses larmes, en murmurant pour lui même.

-Pourquoi Kanda ? Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?

Allen ne se souvint pas que les sentiments de Kanda étaient vrais, qu'il les révéla sous l'emprise d'un sérum de vérité. Non, Allen ne pensa qu'à la trahison de l'être cher, ainsi qu'à sa douleur, rien de plus.

**xXx**

Kanda se rendit compte trop tard, de la situation ambiguë dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il vit le regard blessé d'Allen, avant qu'il ne parte en courant, il vit aussi les larmes qu'il retenait à grand peine. Il voulait partir à sa poursuite mais l'autre l'en empêchait.

-Casse toi, bouge toi merde, cria Kanda, furieux, il la poussa la faisant s'écraser au sol.

Le kendoka partit rapidement à la recherche de son compagnon, sous le regard incrédule de Cassandre, mais y n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui importait en cette instant était de retrouver Allen et de tout lui expliquer. En priant pour qu'il le croit, Kanda sut que son Moyashi se trouverait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Link, et s'y rendit, la peur au ventre. le kendoka toqua, n'obtenant aucune réponse, il continua.

-Moyashi ? Je sais que tu es là ! Réponds !

-Va-t-en !, répondit la voix d'Allen, étouffée par la porte. Kanda sentit son cœur se serrer, en entendant les sanglots de son amoureux.

-Je t'en prie Allen. C'est un malentendu, je t'assure. Je t'aime ! cria le kendoka, désespéré, en tapant de ses poings sur la porte.

-Ne me mens pas ! Je l'ai vu t'embrasser et tu n'as rien fais pour la repousser. Pars, maintenant ! Vas rejoindre ton amante. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi !

-Allen, ouvre moi ! Dis le moi en face, pas caché derrière une porte. Allen !

Kanda se laissa glisser au sol, les poings rougis, d'avoir trop tapé sur la porte, pleurant comme un bébé.

**xXx**

Allen, pendant tout le temps où Kanda lui parla, pleura. Il ne voulait pas entendre les mensonges que lui donnerait Kanda, pour se justifier. Et pourtant, il n'eut pas le choix et, au final, le Maudit le quitta.

Il n'entendit pas les dernières parole de son ex petit ami, étant parti s'enfermer dans sa Salle de Bain, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, les jambes collés à son torse, pleurant à chaudes larmes la trahison de l'être aimé.

**xXx**

Cassandre, la surprise passée, la colère monta en elle. Kanda, SON Kanda osait la délaisser pour un minable petit avorton, un petit innocent sans expérience, alors quelle connaissait des choses qui ferait même rougir le kendoka, ce qui est un exploit en somme. S'il croyait quelle le laisserait lui voler Kanda, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, non mais. Elle le récupérerait par tous les moyens, d'ailleurs, elle en connaissait un très bon. Un sourire lubrique se forma sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Cassandre se releva mais avant de pouvoir lever la tête, une personne la poussa violemment, son dos heurta la table basse. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, frottant son dos pour en atténuer la souffrance, les larmes au coin des yeux. La nymphomane leva la tête et les yeux pour fusillait le coupable, qui n'était autre que Lenalee.

-Sale garce, siffla Cassandre, venimeuse.

-Tais-toi, salope ! Tu n'es qu'une pute de bas étage. Laisse Kanda et Allen tranquilles ou sinon..., menaça Lenalee, folle de rage, avant d'être interrompue par la "pute".

-Ou sinon quoi ? interrompit Cassandre, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Tu vas aller te plaindre auprès de ton cher frère, me frapper peut-être. Est-ce réellement Allen et Kanda qui te préoccupent ? Ou le fait que j'ai couché avec Lavi, alors que tu l'aimais et que n'osais pas encore de déclarer ?

-Tu étais mon amie et tu m'as trahie de la pire des façons ! Tu connaissais, parfaitement, les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. Pourtant, pourtant, tu l'as séduit et mis dans ton lit, cracha Lenalee, des larmes de rage au coin des yeux.

-Oh, pauvre petite chose fragile, ironisa Cassandre.

La sœur de Komui, poussée à bout, voulut gifler son ennemie, mais Lavi venant juste d'arriver, l'arrêta dans son geste. Elle se débattit...en vain.

-Arrêtes ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, dit Lavi, la serrant contre lui.

-Tu ne disais, surement pas ça, la dernière fois, répliqua la nouvelle exorciste, enjôleuse.

Lenalee eut l'envie subite, de lui crever les yeux.

-Une erreur de jeunesse. Je devais être bourré, ce jour là. Allez, viens, mon Amour, dit-il, en conduisant sa compagne vers la porte. Mais avant de la suivre, il se tourna vers la garce en lançant un regard, menaçant. Ne t'approche pas de Kanda ou d'Allen, où tu auras affaires à moi !

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, la jeune femme hurla de rage.

"Ne pas approcher de Kanda, tu peux toujours courir. Je le veux et je l'aurais ! " pensa -t-elle.

**xXx**

Kanda se releva, après un long, très long moment, prostré devant la porte de son ex petit ami. Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, se déshabilla avant de se rouler entre ses draps. Des larmes maculèrent bientôt ses joues, le lit gardait encore l'odeur du Moyashi.

-Allen, murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Ce dernier fut troublé par le Maudit, le quittant encore et encore, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Le kendoka se réveilla, toujours hanté par son cauchemar, la nuit commençait à tomber. Couvert de sueur, ses cheveux collant à son visage ainsi qu'à son dos, les yeux rougis, il partit prendre une douche chaude, détendant ses nerfs et ses muscles. En sortant de la Salle de Bain, il noua une simple serviette autour de ses reins, séchant ses cheveux à l'aide d'une autre.

On frappa soudain à la porte, Kanda sentit l'espoir monter en lui. Se pourrait-il que se soit Allen ?

-All..., commença-t-il, en ouvrant la porte. En voyant l'intrus, ou plutôt, l'intruse, la déception et la colère le submergea. Tout était de sa faute.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? demanda froidement le Kendoka à Cassandre.

-Je me disais, qu'on pouvait se remettre ensemble, toi et moi, souffla-t-elle, sensuellement, collant son corps, contre celui musclé de Kanda, promenant ses mains sur le torse du beau brun. Qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

Il lui prit ses poignets d'autorité, les serrant violemment, l'éloignant un peu de lui.

Les deux jeunes gens entendirent un sanglot étouffé, ainsi qu'une cavalcade dans les couloirs. Ils aperçurent une silhouette avec des cheveux blancs : Allen.

Kanda fut horrifié, en pensant qu'Allen devait s'imaginer des choses complètement fausses, entre Cassandre et lui.

-ALLEN, hurla-t-il, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Furieux, il se tourna vers la responsable de tout ce gâchis, une aura meurtrière se formant autour de lui.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaie de faire et je m'en fout. Mais, je ne t'aime pas et jamais je ne t'aimerais. Entre nous, ça n'a toujours été que physique. On était ensemble mais on allait voir ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, j'aime Allen, plus que ma propre vie. Alors arrête ! Arrêtes de te mettre entre lui et moi ou je te jure que je te tue de mes mains, sans remords. Est-ce clair ? siffla-t-il, en la tenant par la gorge, les yeux flamboyants de rage.

-Tu me fais mal, parvint elle à articuler, en essayant de se dégager de sa poigne.

-Est-ce clair ? Répéta-t-il.

-Oui, très clair, souffla-t-elle, à moitié, asphyxiée.

-Bien.

Le beau brun la poussa sans ménagement, la faisant tomber par terre, avant de fermer sa porte. Cassandre se massa la gorge, reprenant son souffle, concoctant des plans de vengeance à l'encontre du petit gêneur. Faisant fi de ce que Kanda lui avait demandé plus tôt et de sa réponse. Un sourire de dément apparut sur ses lèvres, Allen souffrirait, elle y veillerait personnellement. Il lui avait volé Kanda, un châtiment s'imposait.

**xXx**

Allen s'était un peu calmé et réfléchissait maintenant, calmement. Se pouvait-il que son compagnon, lui dise la vérité ?

Oui, une part de lui croyait en l'innocence de son amoureux. L'autre doutait de sa fidélité. Il soupira de désespoir.

-Il faut que je tire ça au clair, murmura le Maudit, il y était allé un peu fort avec Kanda, ne l'avait même pas laissé s'expliquer convenablement. Mais, il avait senti son cœur se briser, en le voyant embrasser une femme, consentant ou non. Une femme qui pouvait lui apporter beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pouvait.

Allen se reprit, partant vers la chambre de Kanda, les yeux encore rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. L'espoir habitant son cœur brisé mais, il fut vite remplacé par la déception,la colère, le désespoir. En voyant Kanda, à moitié nu, seule une serviette ceignant ses reins cachant le minimum et la jeune femme de tout à l'heure, collée à lui, touchant de ses mains le torse du kendoka, lui ne faisant rien.

Un sanglot, puis un autre franchit ses lèvres, il se mit à courir au hasard, sans but précis. Il s'effondra, anéanti, dans un couloir abandonné. Allen sut ce qu'il devait faire, à présent. Mettre fin à sa misérable et insignifiante vie. Rejoindre Mana.

Il brisa un miroir qui se trouvé là, s'emparant d'un morceau.

Le Maudit respira profondément, avant de s'entailler les poignets. Le sang s'écoula à flot de ses deux profondes plaies.

-Je t'aime Kanda, sois heureux, murmura-t-il, pour lui même. Allen ferma, lentement les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-ALLEN, hurla une voix féminine. Moyashi ouvrit péniblement ses yeux, il distingua une silhouette floue, le rejoindre. Il reconnut tout de même Miranda.

-Miranda ? souffla-t-il, interrogateur.

-Oui, c'est moi, reste avec moi, ne pars pas, sanglota-t-elle, hystérique, ne sachant quoi faire.

Lui, ne s'en souciait plus, la Mort viendrait bientôt le chercher.

**xXx**

Miranda cherchait son chemin s'étant perdu pour aller au diner. Elle et le sens de l'orientation ça faisait deux. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle bénit le Ciel pour cela en voyant Allen.

Miranda le vit, contre un mur, moitié assis, moitié couché, dans un couloir inhabité de la Congrégation.

-ALLEN, hurla-t-elle, en se précipitant vers lui, qui se vidait de son sang. Une flaque se formant autour de lui.

Lorsqu'elle le vit fermer les yeux, après l'avoir reconnu. Miranda paniqua.

-ALLEN, NE MEURT PAS, hurla-t-elle, en le secouant, ne sachant que faire.

Ses hurlements attirèrent, les inséparables Lavi et Lenalee, qui accoururent, étant assez proches de l'endroit où elle se trouvait avec Allen, à moitié mort.

**xXx**

Lavi et Lenalee partaient tranquillement diner, quand ils entendirent, soudain, les cris affolés de Miranda. Inquiets, ils coururent la rejoindre. Ce qu'ils virent les horrifia, un Allen baignant dans son sang et une Miranda, perdue, le secouant pour qu'il ouvre les yeux, qu'il résiste.

Lenalee se reprit en premier.

-Lavi va chercher les infirmières ! Vite !

-D'accord, cria-t-il, en courant vers l'infirmerie, encore chamboulé, par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Le Bookman revint rapidement, accompagné par les infirmières qui s'occupèrent du Maudit et l'emmenèrent bientôt à l'infirmerie. Ses jours n'étaient plus en danger.

Kanda, de son côté, déprimé, se rendit au Réfectoire, espérant voir Allen, jouant avec ses Soba.

Mais ce fut Miranda, Lavi et Lenalee, la mine défaite qui apparurent à la table où tous les exorcistes se trouvaient, sauf Cassandre, bien sûr.

-Allen a fait une tentative de suicide ! déclara Lenalee, en sanglot. Un froid s'abattit à la table.

**A suivre...**

**Prochain chapitre : Réconciliation ?**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. =)**

**A bientôt !**


	7. Réconciliation ?

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Désolé du retard, mon internet ne marchait plus =(**

**Merci à ma beta Cesz 16 XVI de m'avoir corrigé =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre VI.**

**Réconciliation ?**

Kanda fut ébahi, choqué part cette nouvelle des plus inquiétantes. Les autre exorcistes semblaient éprouver les même sentiments que le kendoka. Allen, pourtant si joyeux, si souriant. Comment avait-il pu commettre un tel acte ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers une seule et même personne : Kanda. Ce dernier fit comme si de rien n'était, sa vie amoureuse ne regardait que lui et Allen personne d'autre. Le kendoka sortit rapidement du Réfectoire pour retourner sa chambre. La culpabilité lui étreignant le cœur, il pleura de nouveau, impuissant, face aux événements qui se déroulaient depuis l'arrivée de cette harpie de Cassandre.

Bien sur, il avait une part de responsabilité dans la tentative de suicide de son amoureux, il le savait. Pas directement mais indirectement, oui, le problème venait surtout de la nouvelle exorciste, Cassandre. Depuis son arrivée, cette jeune femme faisait de sa vie un enfer, elle était un suppôt de Satan. L'envie de la tuer était forte mais les exorcistes étant peu nombreux, il était interdit de s'entretuer. Dommage, vraiment dommage.

Il soupira, abattu, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes se trouvant sur son beau visage, fatigué. Il s'allongea sur son lit, et s'endormit comme une souche. Demain matin, il irait voir Allen à l'infirmerie, en espérant qu'il soit réveillé, pour tenter de réparer les pots cassés et s'expliquer clairement sur leur malentendu. Enfin, il essayerait, parce qu'avec le caractère rancunier du Maudit, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

**xXx**

Allen se réveilla, en entendant du bruit.

"Suis-je mort ? " se demanda le Maudit, avec espoir. Sentiment qui disparut aussitôt, en sentant un mal de crâne pas possible se profiler à l'horizon, ainsi que ses poignets douloureux. Il soupira de tristesse, finalement, il souffrait toujours de la trahison de son ex amant.

Le Maudit papillonna des yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à la forte luminosité de la pièce. Une jeune infirmière le vit et s'approcha de lui.

-Monsieur Walker ! Enfin réveillé ! Comment vous sentez vous ? lui demanda l'infirmière, souriante, en l'examinant.

-Heu... Bien... Je crois, répondit l'exorciste, ne pensant absolument pas ce qu'il disait.

Comment pouvait-il aller bien ? Il avait le cœur brisé, une envie soudaine de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, son compagnon, dont il était fou amoureux le trompait avec une femme. Donc, non il n'était pas bien, il voulait mourir pour oublier. Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie, malheureusement. Son malheur portait un nom, une pouffiasse, prénommée Cassandre, une ignoble briseuse de couple. Il haïssait cette personne comme jamais pour lui avoir volé son précieux amour, Son Kanda.

Allen ne put retenir les larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues pâles, sans qu'ils ne puissent les arrêter et il ne le voulait pas. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains.

-Kanda, pourquoi, pourquoi, répétait sans cesse Allen, en sanglotant.

Maintenant, l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs ferait comme si le kendoka n'existait pas, il l'ignorerait purement et simplement, le rayant de sa vie, même s'il devait en souffrir. Il guérirait de son amour pour Kanda, il le fallait et il ferait tout pour.

**xXx**

Kanda se réveilla, encore fatigué, ayant mal dormi faisant sans cesse le même rêve. Sa rupture avec Allen se répétant encore et encore. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et des envies de meurtres, sur Komui, pour avoir transféré une de ses anciennes petites amies hystériques ici, sur Cassandre pour l'avoir mit dans cette situation impossible avec son compagnon et sur Lavi... parce que c'était Lavi.

Le kendoka se leva, se lava puis s'habilla, lentement, à moitié dans les vapes. Il hésita à aller au Réfectoire ou aller voir Allen. Retarder l'inévitable ou pas. Il opta finalement pour y aller autant crever l'abcès maintenant et prier tout les Saints pour qu'il revienne vers lui. Il voulait tellement voir, toucher, embrasser Allen, même s'il ne pourrait pas le faire. Quelle monde cruel, si proche du Maudit et pourtant si loin, ne pouvant le toucher.

Arrivée devant l'infirmerie, il entra d'un pas hésitant. Le kendoka fut heureux de voir son ex compagnon réveillé et d'assez bonne mine pour un suicidaire. Il s'approcha, lentement, Allen ne daigna réagir, regardant les infirmières s'affairer dans la pièce.

-Allen, il faut qu'on parle, déclara d'une voix ferme Kanda. Le Maudit ne bougea pas, ne levant même pas les yeux vers lui. Même un furtif coup d'œil de sa part, lui suffirait.

Kanda commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, face à la réaction ou plutôt à la non réaction du Maudit.

"Ce sale petit cloporte que j'aime ose m'ignorer royalement mais il se fout de ma gueule. Je crois que je vais le tuer" pensa Kanda. " Non reste zen, calme. Il croit que je l'ai trompé. C'est une réaction normale, dans une situation normale."

-Allen, il faut vraiment que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, tenta une nouvelle fois le kendoka.

Son ex compagnon se tourna enfin vers lui, les yeux glacials.

-Garde tes explications pour toi. Je n'ai aucune envie t'entendre tes mensonges. Entre nous, c'est fini. J'avais confiance en toi et tu m'as trahi. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

Kanda sentit son cœur se briser et toute la frustration, la colère jusqu'alors contenue explosa et il répondit d'une voix basse et coupante.

-Tu ne me pardonnera jamais ? Mais me pardonner quoi ? c'est plutôt à moi de dire cela. Je ne t'ai jamais trahi. Je n'ai jamais accepter les avances de Cassandre. Comment peux tu avoir si peu confiance en moi ? Ne t'ai-je pas assez prouver mon amour pour toi ? Alors ne reviens jamais vers moi, si tu découvres la vérité, car moi je ne te pardonnerais jamais ton manque de confiance. Jamais.

Sur ce, Kanda sortit de l'infirmerie comme une furie et balança son poing, de rage, dans un mur. Il regretta tout de suite les paroles proférer à l'encontre d'Allen, sous le coup de la colère, il ne le pensait pas.

Le kendoka commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras le bol, il se défoulerait sur le premier qu'il verrait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un traqueur qui passait par là subit les foudres du beau brun. C'est calme et soulagé qu'il se dirigea au Réfectoire, prendre son petit déjeuner.

**xXx**

Allen regarda un Kanda furieux, partir. Il resta un instant abasourdi, sans voix. Comment Kanda osait-il lui parler ainsi ? C'était lui la victime, pas le kendoka, lui qui s'était fait trompé, roulé dans la farine pas Kanda et sa complice. Quel culot de sa part, non mais !

-Baka ! souffla le Maudit, des larmes au coin des yeux, avant de s'endormir, les cachets qu'il venait de prendre faisant effet.

Allen sortit trois jours plus tard, pendant ce laps de temps, il n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de Kanda. Au fond de lui, le Maudit regrettait que le brun n'insiste pas. Son amour était-il si peu fort pour lui ?

Le Maudit soupira et partit rejoindre sa chambre, d'un air morose. Quand, il vit Kanda devant lui. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

**xXx**

Lenalee et Lavi, eux, s'inquiétaient un peu pour le couple, ils aimeraient tellement les aider mais ils ne savaient pas comment. Surtout avec d'un côté, un brun des plus asocial et de l'autre un Maudit, rancunier. Déjà qu'ils ne savaient pas par quel miracle ils avaient pu se mettre ensemble alors les aider à se réconcilier semblait être une tâche des plus ardu. Surtout qu'une certaine Cassandre rôdait, à l'affût, un air de conspiratrice, peut rassurant, peint sur son visage peinturluré de maquillage.

Donc, Lavi et Lenalee s'informaient, discrètement, sur l'avancée d'une possible réconciliation entre Allen et Kanda, tout en essayant de cacher leur couple à Komui. Pas encore prêt à le lui révéler, bien que toutes personnes présentes à la Congrégation connaissaient leur relation. Quelle dure vie, d'être la sœur du Grand Intendant, un être trop protecteur, atteint d'un Sister Complex, effrayant.

**xXx**

Cassandre, depuis quatre jours, ruminait sa vengeance, attendant avec impatience, qu'Allen sorte de l'infirmerie, pour passer à l'action.

Elle le tuerait pour lui avoir enlevé Kanda. Déjà qu'elle ne se remettait toujours pas de l'humiliation infligée par Kanda, en lui préférant ce soi-disant petit innocent à elle. Alors qu'elle était belle, intelligente, expérimentée, elle ne comprenait absolument pas le choix de Kanda. Mais qu'importe, bientôt, il n'y aurait plus qu'elle et lui. Rien d'autre.

Un sourire mauvais prit place sur son visage, rendant son visage laid, bientôt Kanda serait de nouveau à elle.

**xXx**

Allen, en voyant Kanda, détourna la tête, continuant son chemin comme si de rien n'était, mais Kanda ne voyait pas les choses comme ça et il l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il le regarde.

-Allen. Attends, dit le Kendoka, d'une voix lasse.

Le Maudit paniqua un peu, il n'était pas près à une nouvelle confrontation avec le kendoka, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Son cœur souffrait encore, il devait s'éloigner de lui, par n'importe quel moyen.

Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, il gifla violemment Kanda qui le lâcha de surprise. Allen en profita pour s'enfuir loin de l'objet de ses désirs.

Il alla ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre, Tim près de lui, le réconfortant à sa manière.

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fait. Je viens de gifler Kanda ! Il va me tuer!" paniqua intérieurement Allen. "Il va me détester ! Non impossible , il me déteste déjà. J'ai pas de chance". Il soupira, découragé, serrant Tim dans ses bras, pour se consoler.

**xXx**

Kanda pour sa part, se demandait, encore ce qui venait de se passer. Quoique sa joue rouge qui le lançait, ne laissait aucun doute.

"Il viens de me gifler,ce Baka vient de me gifler mais j'ai rien fait. J'ai des envies de meurtre " pensa le kendoka, furieux. Il voulait seulement lui parler.

Il était désespéré, Allen ne voulait pas l'écouter, Cassandre le harcelait depuis un moment, mais malgré tout il devait, il voulait rester avec Allen. Il l'aimait comme un fou, il ne se voyait plus vivre sans lui. Alors, il mit sa fierté de côté pour demander de l'aide à Lenalee et Lavi les seuls qui pouvait encore lui donner un coup de main, pour récupérer Allen.

Kanda se dirigea vers le Réfectoire où il savait qu'il trouverait les deux tourtereaux, vu l'heure matinale. Ils les trouva, assis dans un coin, il se dirigea vers eux, un peu réticent de demander conseil.

-Yu, s'exclama Lavi, en voyant Kanda s'approcher de lui et de sa compagne, d'un air plus que réticent.

Le kendoka se retint de transpercer l'impertinent qui osait l'appeler par son nom. Il avait besoin de lui, vivant, pas mort ou à moitié.

-Tu veux quelques choses, Yu !, continua,le roux

Il s'assit devant le couple, gêné et prit une profonde inspiration, les mots ne voulant pas sortir.

-J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à récupérer Allen. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il m'ignore même, dit Kanda, abattu.

Les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent, jamais le kendoka ne s'était montrer aussi impuissant face à une situation difficile.

-D'accord, on veux bien t'aider, répondit doucement Lenalee.

-Merci, souffla Kanda, même si cela lui écorchait la bouche de dire ça.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, surpris. Eh ben, il devait vraiment être au bout du rouleau pour dire merci.

Intérieurement, ils se promirent de tout faire pour réussir à les réconcilier.

**xXx**

Deux jours passèrent, Allen évitait toujours Kanda, tandis que lui cherchait à le coincer dans un coin pour parler. Le Maudit, en entrant dans sa chambre trouva, surpris, un mot de Lenalee. Celle-ci lui demandait de venir la rejoindre pour lui parler.

Confiant, il partit au lieu de rendez-vous mais ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

-Kanda, souffla Allen, ébahi. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ledit Kanda se trouvait dans la pièce, un air sérieux au visage. Le Maudit tourna les talons pour partir, quand le kendoka lui attrapa la main. Allen ne chercha pas à comprendre et envoya sa main libre vers le visage du beau brun, en désespoir de cause, comme la dernière fois. Mais Kanda, ayant anticipé la gifle, intercepta la main. Allen ne pouvait plus bouger ses deux mains prisonnières de celles de Kanda. Ce dernier le plaqua contre un mur.

-Qu'est ce que tu com..., commença-t-il, avant qu'une paire de lèvres prennent possession des siennes, douces et exigeantes.

Allen avait les larmes aux yeux, lorsque le kendoka, abandonna ses lèvres, maintenant gonflées.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, souffla l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs, en détournant les yeux du beau visage du brun.

-Laisse moi une chance de me rattraper. Je t'aime Allen, murmura le kendoka.

-Non, n'aurions jamais du commencer une relation. Nous sommes trop différents l'un de l'autre, dit Allen, tristement.

-Mais..., commença Kanda, sentant venir la fin.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, le coupa le Maudit, et même si ce que tu dis est vrai à propos de Cassandre. Combien de filles se jetteront à ton cou comme elle l'a fait. Je ne le supporterais pas. Pas une nouvelle fois. Il n'y a aucun avenir pour nous, aucun. Maintenant, lâche-moi.

Kanda lui obéit, trop désemparé.

-Laisse-nous au moins une deuxième chance, tenta une dernière fois le brun.

Allen se retourna vers son ex compagnon, le regard triste, les larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles.

-Non, je ne peux pas. Désolé.

Et il partit. Le kendoka s'effondra au sol, abattu. Il venait de perdre Allen pour de bon, il s'était proprement fait larguer. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et il pleura, sans aucune retenue.

**xXx**

Allen marcha la tête basse, triste comme la pierre. Il venait de quitter Kanda de sa propre initiative. Mais il ne voulait plus souffrir à cause du kendoka ou de ses anciennes conquêtes. Il haïssait Cassandre pour cela de tout son cœur.

Perdue dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la présence derrière lui, qui le poussa violemment dans l'escalier qu'il dévala assez durement.

Heureusement pour lui, la chute ne lui fut pas fatale. Il se retrouva avec un bras cassé ainsi que quelques ecchymoses un peu partout sur le corps. Rien de trop grave en clair.

-Tu as vu qui c'était ? demanda Lenalee, en allant le chercher à l'infirmerie.

-Non, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et quand j'ai regardé en haut , la personne n'était plus là, soupira le Maudit, soudain la lumière fut dans son esprit. Mais peut-être Tim, il se trouvait avec moi, lors de l'incident. Tim vient par là.

Le golem obéit et il fit apparaître les images de l'accident et le ou plutôt la coupable ne les surprirent pas trop. Cassandre, cet harpie. La colère monta chez les deux exorcistes.

-Viens, on va prévenir mon frère. Elle est dangereuse, dit Lenalee, furieuse, en se dirigeant à grands pas vers le bureau de Komui, Allen sur ses talons.

Le Grand Intendant en apprenant cela voulut que Cassandre soit arrêtée mais Luberier mit son grain de sel et elle fut seulement muté dans son ancienne section, sans aucune sanction, sous le prétexte que l'on ne pouvait perdre une exorciste, alors qu'il était si peu nombreux. Allen aurait pu mourir, il n'aurait rien fait, cet enfoiré de Luberier. La vie du Maudit avait-elle si peu de valeur ? On dirait bien que oui.

Alors, elle partit, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, n'ayant aucun remord pour ses actes qui brisa un couple. La salope !

**xXx**

L'avantage fut que le calme reprit ses droits à la Congrégation. Allen et Kanda s'évitaient le plus possible, sous le regard compatissant de leur amis.

**xXx**

Komui soupira, il venait de se faire retrouver par Reever, alors qu'il tentait de fuir tout le travail posé sur son bureau, qui tentait tant bien que mal de soutenir les piles de feuilles qui s'y trouvaient.. Reever le ramenait donc à la section scientifique, quand il entendit du bruit, provenant d'un coin sombre, propice aux relations amoureuses secrètes.

Son compagnon tenta de le retenir, peine perdue et là le drame se produit pour Komui, son cerveau grilla sous l'horreur de la vision devant lui. Sa magnifique petite sœur adorée se faisant peloter et embrasser par Lavi.

-Lenalee !, gémit le Grand Intendant, avant de s'évanouir, sous le choc.

Lavi et Lenalee roucoulaient encore dans un coin sombre, s'embrassant avec passion, les mains baladeuses. Enfin, rien de bien nouveau au tableau mais voilà, l'être qu'il redoutait le plus au monde les découvrit dans cette situation. Komui venait de découvrir leur relation de la pire des façon. Lavi n'en n'avait plus pour longtemps.

-Grand frère ! Reever !

Komui s'évanouit sous les yeux de son amant, de sa sœur et d'un Lavi au bord de la crise cardiaque. Il allait mourir, très prochainement. Il ne savait pas encore comment ni quand, avec Komui, on pouvait s'attendre au pire.

**xXx**

La Congrégation était devenue un endroit des plus dangereux, maintenant.

Dark Komui s'étant enfermé dans son inquiétant laboratoire, pour préparer on ne sait quelle nouvelle invention, destinée au traître qui avait osé souiller sa précieuse Lenalee.

Lavi semblait être un mort en sursis. Il était affolé et était aux aguets, à l'affut du Grand Intendant.

Quand à Allen et Kanda, eh bien, ils n'étaient pas près de se réconcilier, vu la façon dont ils s'évitaient, malgré le fait qu'ils s'aimaient passionnément. L'un et l'autre n'osant faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation. La peur de se faire jeter étant très grande. Alors ils attendaient, en vain, le premier geste de l'être aimé, qui ne venait jamais.

**A suivre...**

**Prochain chapitre : Miaou ?**

* * *

**Je posterai le prochain chapitre rapidement =)**

**J'espère que vous aimez =)**


	8. Miaou ?

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Merci à tout ce qui me lisent et me mettent des reviews =)**

**Merci à ma Bêta de me corriger, je t'adore =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre VII.**

**Miaou ?**

Komui faisait peur, un sourire des plus inquiétant peint sur ses lèvres et une lueur de folie dansait dans ses yeux. Toutes personnes, normalement constituées l'éviteraient de peur de se voir transformer à cause de ses inventions farfelues.

En ce moment, la prochaine victime du Grand Intendant se trouvait être le pauvre Lavi pour avoir sali sa si pure et innocente Lenalee. Pour cela, Komui se vengerait.

Un rire de sadique retentit dans son laboratoire, les personnes passant à cet instant, s'empressèrent de fuir la menace.

-Je t'aurais Lavi, je t'aurais, dit pour lui-même Komui, menaçant.

Bientôt, il ne pourra plus toucher sa sœur, sa nouvelle invention lui enverra des décharges électriques s'il venait à le faire.

**xXx**

Lavi, regardait autour de lui comme une bête traquée. Ce qu'il était, ayant peur de croiser Komui au détour d'un couloir.

Soudain, il le vit devant lui, un grand sourire innocent, un peu trop innocent aux lèvres.

"Reste calme, ne panique pas" pensa le roux, en panique.

-Lavi ! Justement je te cherchais, commença le Grand Intendant, en s'approchant lentement de lui, les mains derrière le dos, suspectes.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il, feignant l'ignorance, en reculant à chaque pas de Komui.

-Tu n'en a pas une petite idée ? continua le scientifique, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Peut être parce que j'ai touché votre magnifique et précieuse sœur. Excusez moi, je suis pressé, dit le roux, avant de s'enfuir dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, suivit de près pas Komui, tenant dans un ses mains, un inquiétant vaporisateur.

Lavi courut encore plus vite, espérant distancer le frère de Lenalee, peine perdue, il ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Et soudain, la course s'arrêta, Lavi fut coincé, sans aucune possibilité de s'enfuir. Il avait peur, très peur.

-Je te tiens, suppôt de Satan, ricana Komui, en dirigeant le vaporisateur vers le pauvre et malheureux roux.

Mais soudain, une porte s'ouvrit, que Lavi se prit en pleine face, s'écroulant au sol, à moitié inconscient et le visage en sang et le jeune homme qui venait de sortir de la pièce se prit le gaz destiné au roux, Komui ayant été trop lent pour s'arrêter.

-Kanda, souffla Komui, effrayé, il tomba à genoux, en état de choc.

**xXx**

Kanda sortit de son lit, de mauvaise humeur, de grosses cernes sous les yeux, comme tous les matins depuis qu'Allen l'avait quitté et que maintenant, ils s'évitaient comme la peste. Plus personne n'osaient l'approcher ou l'embêter même Lavi.

Il se doucha, s'habilla tranquillement, quand il entendit du bruit devant sa chambre.

"Je vais leur faire passer l'envie de venir me déranger", pensa le kendoka, d'une humeur noire, près à en découdre avec les opportuns.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte, qui percuta autre chose que le mur, une personne en entendant le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe, il fut entouré également d'un gaz, il darda un regard noir à Komui, qui semblait effrayé. Il ferma les yeux essayant de se calmer un peu, pour ne pas le tuer.

En rouvrant les yeux, il avait l'impression que le monde semblait plus grand. Qu'avait donc encore inventé Komui pour faire de sa vie un enfer ? Ne l'était-elle pas déjà assez d'ailleurs ?

-Miaou, miaou, demanda, Kanda, furieux. Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

"Non, impossible. C'est un cauchemar" se dit le kendoka, au comble du désespoir. Ce dernier tenta de marcher...avant de lamentablement se casser la gueule, niveau coordination ce n'était pas encore ça. Quatre pattes, c'est plus dur que deux pour marcher.

Kanda réessaya de se relever et de marcher, réussissant tant bien que mal et s'approcha prudemment. Le Grand Intendant allait souffrir. Il s'approcha de lui, encore en état de choc. Le Chat Kanda sortit ses griffes et les planta profondément dans le visage de Komui qui hurla de douleur et du même coup le sortit de sa torpeur. Le kendoka ricana, enfin dans la mesure où un chat peut ricaner et partit au Réfectoire, la tête haute, en attendant que Komui se remette de ses blessures et lui trouve une solution, avant de refaire connaissance avec ses griffes.

**xXx**

Allen déprimait... encore, il ressemblait à un zombie, avec ses cernes aussi grosses que Kanda sous les yeux. Il déambulait telle une âme en peine pour aller manger au Réfectoire, où Jerry s'inquiétait, il ne prenait presque plus rien à manger.

Le Maudit marchait la tête basse, quand il vit un beau chat noir, tout mimi.

Il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla devant l'animal, intrigué. Depuis quand y avait-il des chats à la Congrégation ?

Allen se le demandait.

-Salut toi. T'es mignon, tu sais. Tu es perdu, souffla-t-il, pour ne pas effrayer le petit chat noir.

Le chat semblait le regarder comme s'il était débile, un peu comme Kanda quand il faisait des débilités avec Lavi.

"Reprend toi, Allen. C'est un chat, pas Kanda. Tu t'imagines des choses, c'est le manque de sommeil." se rassura le Maudit.

-Allez, tu vas venir avec moi. Tu dois avoir faim, dit l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs, le prenant dans ses bras, pour l'emmener avec lui au Réfectoire.

**xXx**

Komui avait peur et pas qu'un peu. Il venait de changer Kanda en chat. C'est une horrible catastrophe. De plus, le kendoka venait de s'enfuir en lui griffant douloureusement le visage, il avait encore mal.

Le Grand Intendant se dit qu'il devait retrouver rapidement le brun avant qu'un incident survienne.

Même si, il ne le voulait pas, il avait besoin de Lavi, qui était encore sonné.

-Lavi ! Réveille toi, cria-t-il, à la forme à moitié consciente.

-Hein, qu'est ce qui se passe ? balbutia le roux, encore dans les vapes et le nez cassé. Il se colla encore plus au mur en voyant Komui devant lui, arborant une tête de fou.

-Il faut que tu m'aide ! Kanda s'est transformé en chat noir, il faut le retrouver, avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive !, hurla presque le scientifique près à s'arracher les cheveux.

-Quoi ! Vous avez fait quoi ? Mais vous êtes malade, hurla Lavi, paniqué. Le kendoka ne se contentera pas que de Komui, il se vengera aussi de lui, même s'il n'y pouvait rien.

-J'ai peur ! u_u sniff. Va prévenir les exorcistes de venir dans mon bureau. IL faut retrouver Kanda, pleura Komui, en cet instant detruire Lavi n'avait plus d'importance. Seul la survie comptait. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, tandis que Lavi se rendait au Réfectoire prévenir les autres. Mais voilà, le Grand Intendant fit une désagréable rencontre dans le couloir, une infirmière.

Kanda maudissait Komui. Surtout dans la situation où il se trouvait. Après qu'Allen lui est parlé comme à un débile, il l'avait emmené au Réfectoire, pour l'instant rien de bien méchant.

L'horreur arriva quand Allen commanda de la nourriture. D'abord, il remarqua que son ex compagnon prenait beaucoup moins de nourriture, cela peut encore passer même si le kendoka s'en inquiétait un peu. Non l'horreur survint quand Allen lui prit du lait et du jambon pour lui.

"Moi vivant, jamais je ne mangerais autre chose que des Soba et je ne boirais jamais de lait", pensa Kanda en commençant à se débattre dans les bras de son ex chéri , car le connaissant, il le forcerait à ingurgiter cet ignoble repas mais voilà le Maudit le tenait bien fermement dans l'étau d'un de ses bras pendant que l'autre portait le repas.

-Salut, les amis. Ça va ? sourit faussement Allen, Kanda le voyait son sourire n'avait rien de vrai, il se forçait pour ne pas inquiéter les autres.

Les autres le saluèrent chaleureusement en réponse.

C'est à cet instant précis que le cauchemar débuta pour le pauvre chat noir. Allen le posa d'abord sur la table devant lui, sous les regards étonnés des autres personnes présentes à sa table.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans les couloirs en me rendant ici, se justifia-t-il, en caressant la tête de Kanda qui ronronna de bien être.

Le kendoka en fut choqué. Depuis quand ronronnait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas ronronner. Il pensa sérieusement à mettre fin à ses jours lorsqu'il redeviendrait humain, l'humiliation serait trop grande, sa fierté en prendrait un coup une nouvelle fois.

Ensuite, Lenalee tout en disant ses insultantes paroles "Oh, qu'il est trop chou, ce chaton !" voulut le caresser, pour se venger, il feula et essaya de lui griffer la main mais il n'eut parvint pas pour son plus grand malheur et Allen le gronda. Cet imbécile osait lui faire des remontrances, le chat voulait se mettre en colère mais comment le pourrait-il ? Allen était tellement mignon lorsqu'il se mettait en colère.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le morceau de viande se profilait devant son nez que lui tendait Allen. Ni une ni deux, il essaya de s'enfuir mais le Maudit le retint.

-Allez mange. C'est bon, c'est du jambon. Allez fait pas la fine bouche, on dirait Kanda avec ses Soba, lui dit-il, en souriant.

"Imbécile, je sais parfaitement que c'est du jambon.", pesta intérieurement Kanda. "C'est pour ça que j'en veux pas et je suis Kanda ".

Le chat sentit soudain, une présence sur sa queue, ses poil se hérissèrent.

-Miao..., commença à miauler le kendoka, avant qu'une présence dans sa bouche ne l'arrête, le morceau de jambon, qu'il dut avaler sous peine de s'étouffer avec.

La colère s'empara de lui et bien qu'il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à Allen, il le fit quand même pour l'affront qu'il venait de subir mais ses griffe ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Le Maudit les évita aisément, Kanda vit son ex amant prendre un autre bout de jambon, avec peur. Comment s'enfuir ? Le kendoka pria Dieu pour lui venir en aide, ce qu'il fit.

Lavi entra en trombe au Réfectoire et se dirigea vers la table des exorcistes. Le beau brun remercia le Ciel pour cet aide inespérée.

-Komui veut que nous le rejoignons dans son bureau, pour une affaire importante, dit Lavi, un peu essoufflé et le nez en sang. Ce qui inquiéta un peu sa compagne Lenalee mais il la rassura d'un signe de la main.

-Tu a vu Komui et tu n'es pas mort. C'est étrange, commenta Allen, tenant toujours Kanda dans ses bras, qui se débattait.

-Oui, c'est une longue histoire, sourit gêné le roux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de frayeur en voyant le chat. Ce dernier sourit sadiquement, ses griffes se planteront bientôt dans la chair de Lavi. Une des personnes responsable de son malheur, de sa déchéance, de son ultime humiliation.

-Bon on y va, ria nerveusement le roux, en surveillant attentivement le chat noir.

Tous se levèrent et le suivirent dans le bureau de Komui.

**xXx**

Komui se lamentait, affalé sur son bureau. Kanda le tuerait sans remord quand il sera de nouveau humain.

-Reever, Lenalee, au secouuuuuurs, pleurnicha-t-il.

**xXx**

Allen suivait tranquillement Lavi et les autres, le chat noir dans ses bras. Il l'aimait beaucoup, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui faisait un peu penser à Kanda. Le Maudit resserra son étreinte sur l'animal qui essayait de s'échapper depuis un moment. En fait depuis qu'il l'avait forcé à manger du jambon. D'ailleurs, il était bizarre ce chat, d'habitude, ses animaux aimaient la viande. Il avait même tenté de le griffer lorsqu'il l'avait forcé à manger le morceau de viande.

"Il est étrange mais si mignon", pensa Allen, en grattant la tête de l'animal qui ronronna de plaisir. Le Maudit eut un petit de sourire en l'entendant.

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs, en entrant dans le bureau de Komui, dut se retenir de rire, en le voyant. Le scientifique ressemblait à une momie avec la tête recouvert de bandages. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir attendant les explications de Komui quand au pourquoi de leur venu dans son bureau.

Komui eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le chat dans les bras d'Allen. Ce dernier se posait des questions, d'abord Lavi puis Komui mais qu'avait donc de particulier ce chat pour leur faire peur. Intrigué, il resta tout de même silencieux.

-Je vous ai fait réunir ici, pour une bonne raison. J'ai accidentellement transformé Kanda en chat noir et il venait de s'enfuir mais nous venons de le retrouver. C'est Allen qui le tiens dans ses bras. Pardon Allen, pleurnicha Komui, ayant peur de la réaction de l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs, sachant qu'il faisait tout pour éviter le Kendoka.

Allen porta le chat à ses yeux, le regardant dans ses beaux yeux de félins.

-C'est toi Kanda ? demanda-t-il, abattu.

Pour toute réponse, le chat lui lécha le nez et miaula pour confirmer.

-Combien de temps, il va rester comme ça ? demanda le Maudit, d'une voix menaçante.

-Je ne sais pas, quelques jours, quelques semaines. Impossible de savoir, pleura Komui, en se cachant derrière son siège, de peur de s'attirer les foudres du Maudit.

Allen posa Kanda sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter. Il lui fit un sourire des plus innocent tandis qu'une aura noire se formait autour de lui. Ceux qui connaissait Dark Allen frissonnèrent de peur et eurent une petite pensée compatissante pour la victime : Komui.

La plupart des exorcistes quittèrent le bureau pour ne pas assister à un sanglant massacre perpétré par Allen.

Seuls Lenalee et Lavi restèrent et assistèrent au châtiment qu'Allen fit sur le pauvre Komui, qui ne ressemblait plus à un humain et gémissait faiblement de douleur. Il était encore bon pour un long séjour à l'infirmerie. C'est Reever qui va être content de l'avoir sous la main.

-Je m'occupe de Kanda, dit rapidement Allen en reprenant Kanda dans ses bras, avant de sortir du bureau.

**xXx**

Lavi arborait un grand sourire en voyant Komui dans cet état, alors que Lenalee se porta auprès de son frère, inquiète.

Finalement, les deux tourtereaux emmenèrent le scientifique à l'infirmerie pour le faire soigner, avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang.

"Je vais pouvoir profiter de Lenalee, sans que Komui soit dans mes pattes. Yes !", pensa joyeusement Lavi. Il n'allait surement pas montrer sa joie devant sa compagne. Surtout, qu'elle avait peur pour son frère. Il ne voulait surtout pas être en froid avec sa chère et tendre. Et encore moins faire abstinence. Il tenait à ses nuits d'amour.

Kanda, toujours dans les bras de son ex petit ami, se demandait à quoi il pensait. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et le posa en douceur sur le lit. Avant de s'agenouiller au sol pour se mettre à la hauteur de Kanda.

-Au moins, je sais pourquoi tu résistais quand je voulais te faire avaler du jambon, lui dit-il, en lui souriant tristement. Tu n'as qu'a t'occuper pendant que je prend une douche.

Allen entra dans sa Salle de Bain, laissant le pauvre chat seul, assis sur le lit. Kanda alla près des oreillers et se coucha. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir paisiblement, du sommeil des bienheureux, entouré de l'odeur d'Allen. Une des raisons de manque de sommeil du kendoka était l'absence du parfum du Maudit dans sa chambre, un élément dont il s'était habitué, du fait qu'Allen dormait toujours dans la chambre de Kanda et qui l'apaisait.

Lorsque Allen sortit de la Salle de Bain, il fut surpris de voir Kanda dormir paisiblement roulé en boule contre un oreiller. Attendri, il s'assit près du chat et le caressa, tendrement, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres, face aux émotions qu'il tentait en vain de refouler en présence du brun. Le chat, bien qu'endormit commença à ronronner bruyamment.

-Tu me manque, Kanda, murmura le Maudit, en déposant un petit baiser sur le sommet de la tête du chat, avant de sortir de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller son amour. Il partit ensuite faire un tour pour réfléchir au problème de Kanda.

Lorsque Kanda se réveilla, il s'étira et regarda autour de lui pour voir si Allen était là, mais aucune trace de l'exorciste. Que devait-il faire, seul, avec la porte fermé ?

Le kendoka s'allongea, en soupirant et attendit qu'Allen daigne venir le voir. Surtout qu'il avait faim, très faim.

Enfin, un miracle survint, la porte s'ouvrit sur Allen venu le chercher pour aller manger.

-Tu viens Kanda, on va au Réfectoire, sourit le Maudit, le kendoka ne se fit pas prier et sauta hors du lit, avant qu'Allen ne le prenne une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Ils partirent ensuite rapidement au Réfectoire, mais le chat fut horrifié. Il ne pouvait plus manger ses merveilleux Soba en chat, un coup dur pour lui qui dut prendre le poulet et le jambon que lui présentés son cher et tendre. Kanda avait d'abord refusé mais la faim le tiraillant il avait finalement capitulé avec désespoir.

Ensuite, en retournant tranquillement dans la chambre d'Allen, le pire arriva. Devant eux le Maréchal Tiedoll, des petites larmes au coin des yeux venant vers Allen et Kanda. Ce dernier faisait tout pour quitter les bras du Maudit qui l'en empêchait en resserrant son emprise sur lui. La fin était proche pour le pauvre chat noir.

-J'ai eu vent de ton état mon pauvre petit Yu, comme tu dois être malheureux sous cette forme, sanglota Tiedoll, en prenant Kanda des bras d'Allen pour le serrer contre lui à l'en étouffer. Kanda eut beau se débattre, feuler, rien à faire, le Maréchal le tenait bien, impossible de s'échapper de ses étouffantes étreintes. Il injuria intérieurement Allen, en le voyant se retenir de rire, face à la scène.

-Je peux le garder avec moi, un moment ? Je reviendrais te le remettre ce soir, demanda Tiedoll, des étoiles dans yeux.

-Bien sur, sourit machiavéliquement son ex compagnon.

-Miiiiiiaaoooouuuuuu, miaula piteusement Kanda, au bord de l'asphyxie, dans les bras du Maréchal qui le tenait fort.

"Tu me le paieras Allen. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre", pensa le chat, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

C'est un Kanda, tout ébouriffé et à moitié étouffé qui revint. Lorsque le Maréchal Tiedoll le rendit au Maudit, Kanda s'accrocha de toute ses forces à son sauveur, plantant même ses griffes dans sa peau. Ne voulant plus quitter les bras protecteurs de son ex amoureux.

Allen se rendit dans sa chambre, accompagné de Kanda qui lui enfonçait douloureusement ses griffes dans sa peau et qui venait de lui griffer sa joue pour se venger de l'affront de cette après midi. Mais il ne sentait presque rien.

Il déposa ensuite Kanda sur le lit pour se déshabiller laissant son caleçon et entra dans son lit, avant de rapprocher le kendoka près de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser sa fourrure si douce, en souriant devant la réaction de Kanda. Il ronronnait et collait sa tête à sa main pour plus de caresses, lui léchant parfois la main ou le visage. Avant que tous deux ne s'endorme d'un sommeil reposant sentant la présence de l'autre, apaisante.

Au cours des prochains jours, la vie de Kanda fut des plus cauchemardesque. Avec les visites régulière de son Maître, qui n'avait pas de mission pour l'instant. Ce qui amusait beaucoup Allen de le voir sans défense à la merci de ce papa poule.

Il se faisait aussi beaucoup bousculer et marcher sur la queue, ce qui faisait très mal, surtout avec sa nouvelle constitution fragile de chat. Si Komui ne gisait pas déjà à l'infirmerie pour plusieurs mois, il lui aurait casser la gueule dès qu'il aurait retrouvé sa forme humaine. Mais pour l'instant, il devait subir en silence ses souffrances, ce qu'il détestait le plus était les caresses des personnes autre qu'Allen. Ce dernier le pouvait, il l'aimait mais les autres se prenait ses griffes comme réponse.

Le plus humiliante des épreuves dans sa condition de chat fut de faire ses besoins, obligé de le faire à l'extérieur comme un animal de compagnie. Une situation des plus dégradante pour sa précieuse fierté qui en prenait un sacré coup.

Le seul point plus ou moins positive de sa situation était sans conteste, sa relation avec Allen. Il semblait qu'il ne s'était jamais quitté, la même complicité, la même tendresse qu'auparavant. Il espérait pouvoir se remettre avec Allen lorsqu'il redeviendrait humain. Un petit espoir qu'il nourrissait au fond de lui

Deux semaines après sa transformation en chat, le drame se produit. Il redevint bien humain mais au Réfectoire, nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Une situation des plus humiliante.

-Le premier qui fait un commentaire, verra sa vie raccourcie dans l'instant, cria d'une voix glaciale Kanda pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Allen lui passa rapidement son manteau d'exorciste et le kendoka se dépêcha de se rendre dans sa chambre pour, un se laver et de deux s'habiller convenablement.

De plus, il devait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Allen. Il avait bon espoir de se remettre avec le Maudit. C'est lui qui devra décider si oui ou non ses espoirs étaient fondés ou non. Il priait pour qu'Allen veuille de nouveau de lui.

C'est nerveux, qu'il se rendit d'abord au Réfectoire, il remarqua qu'Allen ne s'y trouvait plus. Le seul autre endroit ou il pouvait se trouver était sa chambre. Il partit direction la chambre du symbiotique, la peur au ventre de se voir rejeter.

**xXx**

Allen , allongé dans son lit, était tourmenté. Lorsque Kanda se trouvait en chat, la confiance et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le kendoka s'était de nouveau manifesté, encore plus puissant qu'avant. Même en chat Kanda restait Kanda.

Mais maintenant qu'il était de nouveau humain, que devait-il faire ?

De nouveau l'éviter comme après leur séparation, faire comme si de rien était ou lui demander de se remettre avec lui. La troisième option l'attirait plus que tout mais la peur du rejet le tiraillait douloureusement et la scène avec Cassandre lui faisait peur aussi, la peur que cela recommence une nouvelle fois.

"Pourquoi c'est si dur d'aimer ?" se demanda Allen, les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, on frappa à sa porte.

-C'est Kanda, Allen. Il faut qu'on parle, dit la voix étouffé du kendoka, derrière la porte.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour prendre son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte révélant un Kanda plus beau et sexy que jamais.

**xXx**

Kanda se forçait au calme, lorsqu'il tapa à la porte de son ex compagnon et peut être, il l'espérait son compagnon tout court.

"Respire, reste calme. Ne laisse pas la peur prendre le dessus. Tu vas y arriver. Aie confiance Yu, aie confiance" se disait intérieurement Kanda paniqué. Lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Allen, il dut se retenir de l'embrasser.

Le Maudit le laissa entrer avant de refermer doucement la porte. Il se retourna enfin vers lui.

-De quoi veux tu parler, dit doucement Allen, les joues rouges d'embarras et de gêne.

Kanda respira un bon coup avant de se lancer.

-M'aimes-tu toujours ? demanda timidement Kanda, attendant la réponse, la peur au ventre.

-Oui, souffla, Allen, les joues encore plus rouges qu'avant.

Le cœur du kendoka fit un bond dans sa poitrine et l'espoir grandit en lui, face à la réponse du Maudit.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux pour Cassandre et je te comprends mais je t'aime et tu m'aimes mais ne la laisse pas se mettre entre nous. Veux-tu te remettre avec moi ? demanda incertain le beau et plus si fier brun.

Le silence lui répondit, l'angoisse le rongeait, attendant la réponse à ses espoirs de couple.

-Je veux bien retenter le coup avec toi, souffla Allen, rougissant.

Kanda entendit la réponse du symbiotique et un grand sourire se peigna sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne le prenne dans ses bras, dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

Kanda prit ensuite possession des lèvres d'Allen, ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manquées, pour un baiser plein de passion et d'amour.

-Je t'aime Allen, murmura le kendoka à l'adresse de son compagnon.

-Je t'aime aussi Kanda, répondit Allen avec un grand sourire.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et bien plus encore. De nouveau heureux ensemble.

En apprenant leur réconciliation, toutes les personnes présentent à la Congrégation se réjouirent. Kanda arrêtera d'envoyer les personnes à l'infirmerie pour cause de mauvaise humeur et les deux amoureux ne se lamenteront plus sur leur amour.

Ensuite, Komui resta un très long moment à l'infirmerie, Allen n'y avait pas été de main morte. Reever en profita, ayant enfin le Grand Intendant sous la main.

Lavi lui profitait pleinement de sa compagne, sans avoir peur de croiser Komui et ses terribles inventions.

De nouveau, la paix régnait à la Congrégation...mais pour combien de temps, cette fois.

**A suivre...**

**Prochain chapitre : Où est passé Mugen ?**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimés =)**


	9. Où est passé Mugen ?

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Encore un chapitre, petit celui là.**

**Corrigé par ma bêta =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre VIII.**

**Où est passé Mugen ?**

Kanda se réveilla, d'assez bonne humeur pour une fois, il faut dire que sa réconciliation avec Allen y était pour beaucoup. Il se leva , alla prendre une douche, pour ensuite s'habiller pour aller s'entraîner. Après avoir fini, il se rendit au Réfectoire pour son petit déjeuner, en compagnie d'Allen. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien mais c'est en rentrant dans sa chambre, que le drame se produisit. Plus aucune trace de Mugen. L'évidence se fit dans la tête de Kanda, quelqu'un avait kidnappé son précieux et merveilleux Mugen.

La colère monta en lui, qui avait eu le culot de poser ses sales pattes sur son précieux katana ? Il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Il devra séjourner à l'infirmerie, pendant un très long moment. Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage, sa vengeance sera terrible.

Il partit alors à sa recherche, alla au réfectoire, aucune trace, inspecta les chambres, aucune trace non plus.

Soudain, il entendit du bruit au salon, il s'y rendit et resta en état de choc.

Sa magnifique et précieuse Mugen servait pour une piñata. Il devait rêver, c'est sur, un cauchemar.

Lavi ne pouvait pas utiliser Mugen pour taper dans une espèce de ballon, les yeux bandés.

Une aura de colère se forma autour de lui, face à la situation.

Allen qui se trouvait dans la pièce, le vit.

-Kanda, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Allen, la peur au ventre.

Tous entendirent le mot terrible "Kanda" et ils le virent devant eux plus furieux que jamais.

Lavi sentant la tension dans l'air, enleva son bandeau et son sourire disparut en rencontrant les yeux du kendoka, des yeux brillant de rage contenues.

-Kanda, quel plaisir de te voir, ria nerveusement le roux, la peur s'emparant de lui, doucement.

-Que fais-tu avec mon Mugen dans les mains ? demanda Kanda d'une voix dangereusement menaçante.

-Heu, tu sais, on n'a pas trouvé de bâton, alors j'ai pensé à ton katana. Mais on n'allait pas l'abîmer, hein. Calme toi, dit Lavi en se reculant de plus en plus, tandis que Kanda s'approcher de lui, mais le mur l'empêcha et lui enleva toute retraite possible.

-Rends-moi tout de suite Mugen, claqua la voix sèche du kendoka, en tendant la main.

Le roux le lui remit, avant de discrètement se faire la belle. Le brun examina son innocence ne voyant rien dessus, il se détendit et se tourna vers Lavi, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres. Lavi sentant son heure arrivée s'enfuit poursuivit par Kanda, qui n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper.

Au bout de quelques minutes de cris de douleurs poussés par le roux, le calme revint. Toutes les personnes présentes au Salon, n'osèrent pas sortir, tant que le brun était là. Ils tenaient à la vie, quand même et un Kanda de méchante humeur est un Kanda à ne pas approcher sous peine de finir à l'infirmerie.

Lavi rejoint donc Komui, à l'infirmerie pour se remettre de ses graves blessures. Lenalee encore plus inquiétée, maintenant que les deux hommes de sa vie se trouvaient maintenant tout deux blessés. Elle n'avait pas de chance, un frère et un amoureux suicidaire. Elle avait du boulot.

Depuis ce jour, plus personnes ne chercha à prendre Mugen. Tout le monde avait retenu la leçon. Et Kanda et Mugen ne se quittèrent plus jamais. Quelle belle histoire d'amour, ils vivaient ses deux là. Tandis qu'Allen se sentait un peu délaissé, pendant la semaine qui suivit l'enlèvement de son katana. Sa punition pour avoir été de mèche avec Lavi. Eh oui, Kanda n'avait certainement pas envoyé son chéri à l'infirmerie quand même, il y tient à son Allen. Et pas qu'un peu.

**A suivre...**

**Prochain chapitre : Neko en folie.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt**


	10. Neko en folie

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Merci à ma bêta Cesz 16 XVI de m'avoir corrigé =)**

**On s'approche de la fin de cette fic, plus que deux voir trois chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre IX.**

**Neko en folie.**

A la Congrégation, tout allait pour le mieux. Sauf que Komui refaisait encore des siennes. Dans le secret de son laboratoire, il inventait une potion assez similaire à celle qui permit à Kanda de devenir un chat mais cette invention devait transformer la personne qui l'avale en magnifique neko. Donc comme la plupart de ses inventions, elle ne servait strictement à rien. Mais bon Komui étant ce qu'il était il valait mieux se méfier.

Un matin, il fit convoquer les exorcistes encore présents à la Congrégation. C'est-à-dire Allen, Lavi, Timothy, Miranda, et Chaoji. Les autres étant encore en mission et ne revenaient que dans quelques jours. Pauvre Allen et Lavi.

-Mes chers amis, j'ai besoin d'une victim...heu d'un volontaire pour tester ma nouvelle invention qui permet de changer un humain en neko tout mignon et affectueux du surcroit, déclara Komui, avec passion. Alors qui est volontaire ?

Tous les exorcistes se regardèrent, en se faisant tout petit, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer par le scientifique fou. Ne voyant aucune victime volontaire, un petite sourire sadique se forma sur son visage.

-Personne, alors je vais choisir. Toi mon petit Allen, tu feras un adorable neko, dit Komui comme si de rien n'était, en montrant une fiole remplie d'un liquide vermeille.

**xXx**

Allen ne savait pas quoi faire, il tenta de s'enfuir, mais un croche-pied de Chaoji, le fit tomber et toutes tentatives de fuite furent donc avorté, à cause de cet enfoiré, qui souriait méchamment. Le Maudit lui envoya un regard de pur colère.

Il vit alors le Grand Intendant s'approcher de lui, avant de s'accroupir devant lui.

-Bois, lui sourit-il gentiment, un sourire trop innocent pour être vrai, en lui tendant la fiole.

Allen secoua la tête, refusant de boire une invention de Komui. Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce n'osaient l'aider ne voulant pas prendre sa place.

-Bien, je vois que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira le scientifique, déçu. Je ne te forcerais pas, tu peux partir avec les autres.

-C'est vrai ?, demanda Allen, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, la bouche légèrement entrouverte attendant la réponse. Était-ce le jour de bonté de Komui ? Non.

-Bien sur que non, voyons, répondit Komui, en lui enfonçant rapidement la fiole dans la bouche, de surprise Allen avala le liquide pour ne pas s'étouffer.

Le Maudit avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais...mais vous n'aviez pas le droit. Vous m'avez trahi, souffla Allen, les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est pour le bien de la science. Soit fier d'aider, déclara, Komui, enflammé.

-Allen, tu te sens bien ? Aucun effet indésirable ? questionna Lavi, inquiet pour son ami.

Le symbiotique se regarda sous toute les couture, aucun changement à noter, il eut un grand sourire.

-Votre invention ne marche pas, j'ai rien, se réjouit-il. Lavi, on y va, avant que je ne devienne le cobaye d'une autre de ses inventions débiles, continua-t-il Allen, en voyant Komui, en pleurs se lamentant sur son énième échec.

**xXx**

Pendant ce temps, Kanda venait de finir sa mission, accompagné de cette cruche de Lenalee et de Marie. Il se trouvait maintenant dans le train le menant à la Congrégation. Et il ne rêvait plus que de trouver son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil et de revoir son petit ami.

Lenalee avait à peu près les même idée que le kendoka, un bon lit bien chaud et son Lavi.

Mais, ces deux personnes ne se doutaient pas que leur espérance ne pourrait s'accomplir.

**xXx**

C'est en traversant un couloir en compagnie de Lavi, qu'Allen fut soudain prit de vertiges, sa tête lui tournant, il chuta au sol.

-Allen, ça va ? tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? demanda Lavi, très inquiet pour son ami. Son état avait-il un rapport avec le liquide que Komui lui avait fais ingurgité de force ?

Si ce qu'il pensait se révéler juste, Komui pouvait courir, Kanda le tuerait pour avoir touché à son chéri.

Allen se tordit encore quelques minutes au sol, avant que les douleurs ne disparaissent complètement. Encore un groggy, le Maudit se leva, une main collée à son visage, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Lorsqu'il rencontra le visage du roux, il fut intrigué. Pourquoi son ami le regardait-il comme on regarde une bête curieuse ? Et pourquoi se retenait-il de rire ?

Allen vit que Lavi regardait le haut de sa tête. Un horrible doute lui traversa l'esprit.

"Non, pitié, faîte que se ne...", pensa Allen, avant de s'interrompre, en touchant la preuve de son inquiétant doute. Il avait maintenant des oreilles de chat, et il vit une queue blanche se balançant joyeusement derrière son dos.

Il entendit, soudain, Lavi rire de lui.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa main partit vers la joue de son ami, lui laissant quatre longues griffes sur son visage.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as griffé ? s'exclama le roux, surpris. Eh j'avais pas remarqué, t'as des griffes maintenant.

-Pourquoi moi, gémit Allen, abattu, et désolé pour ta joue. C'est parti tout seul, sans que je le veuille.

-C'est rien, répondit Lavi, un sourire aux lèvres, se retenant de rire cette fois.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la cafétéria.

Allen attendait dehors l'arrivée de son compagnon, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud, très chaud même. Il avait enlevé son nœud et déboutonné quelques boutons mais rien n'y faisait. Le Maudit dut s'asseoir pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre.

**xXx**

Lavi se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour attendre la venue de sa petite amie Lenalee. En arrivant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Allen assit, qui ne se sentait pas très bien.

-Allen, ça va ? demanda le roux en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il vit le Maudit tourner la tête dans sa direction et put voir des yeux pareils au chat, avant que le neko blanc ne lui saute dessus en ronronnant et en se frottant contre lui.

C'est ce moment précis que choisirent Lenalee et Kanda pour rentrer. Lavi qui tentait de faire lâcher prise Allen s'immobilisa de peur en voyant le regard menaçant de Kanda. Lavi décida de dire toute la vérité, quitte à mener Komui à l'échafaud, il tenait à la vie et comptait bien le rester encore longtemps.

**xXx**

Kanda était heureux de rentrer, un lit et son Allen l'attendait mais soudain il s'arrêta de marcher et une question se forma dans son esprit.

Que faisait SON compagnon dans les bras de ce lapin débile ?

La colère monta en lui. Un sourire de psychopathe s'inscrit sur ses lèvres, Lavi allait morfler, foi de Kanda. De quel droit ce permettait il de tripoter son Moyashi.

Le roux leva les mains, Allen toujours accroché à son cou.

-Kanda, ne t'énerves pas, dit le Bookman en riant nerveusement. Je suis innocent. C'est Allen qui m'a sauté dessus, mais c'est la faute à Komui, heu...

Kanda commença à sortir son arme, tandis que Lavi reculait de peur.

-J'ai rien fait, je te jure. C'est une invention de Komui qui a mal tourné. Juge par toi même si tu ne me crois pas.

Sur ces mots, Lavi poussa Allen dans les bras de Kanda qui le réceptionna. Tout de suite, Allen miaula de plaisir et sauta sur le malheureux et fatigué Kendoka,

-Mais qu'est ce que..., commença Kanda, surpris de ces excessives marques d'affections étrangères à Allen, d'habitudes assez réservé en public.

-Comme je l'ai dit, c'est Komui, répliqua Lavi, au départ, il était normal, on croyait que l'invention de Komui ne marchait pas, mais après il a eut des oreilles et une queue de chat et maintenant, il a un comportement étrange. J'y suis pour rien moi.

Lavi partit suivi d'une Lenalee intriguée. Le brun soupira de lassitude, sa nuit de sommeil devra attendre un peu.

Kanda emmena son compagnon direction le bureau de Komui, pour une explication qui se finira bien entendu par un bain de sang. Mais en chemin, le beau brun rencontra des difficultés à maîtriser son chéri qui à chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un voulait lui sauter dessus. A ce rythme, Allen le ferait cocu avant la fin de la journée mais ça jamais il ne laisserait une telle chose arriver.

Après bien des coups de griffes de la part d'Allen et les bras lacérés, Kanda arriva devant le bureau de Komui, encore une fois. A croire que le scientifique ne tenait pas à la vie.

Le kendoka entra sans frapper. En regardant dans la pièce, il repéra Komui, avachit sur son bureau se lamentant sur son soi disant échec. Un sourire de tueur se peignit sur son visage.

**xXx**

Komui ruminait son échec, encore une fois, il avait échoué lamentablement.

-Komui, retentit soudain la voix menaçante de Kanda. Le scientifique relèva rapidement la tête se demandant la raison de cette voix des plus effrayante.

Le Grand Intendant aperçu Allen collé à Kanda et se frottant telle une chatte en chaleur et soudain, Komui comprit. Les étoiles plein les yeux il s'exclama.

-Je suis un génie, j'ai réussi. J'ai pu changé un humain en neko.

-Oui et c'est bien là le problème, cria le kendoka, flamboyant de rage. Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi, mon petit ami veut se jeter sur tout le monde ?

Komui sentit le danger, il trembla de peur. Le scientifique se cacha derrière son bureau avant de répondre à la question du brun.

-Je crois que j'ai peut-être un peu abusé des hormones dans mon invention, dit Komui, d'une petite voix, coupable. Mais pas d'inquiétude, dans quatre jours, il redeviendra normal.

-Quoi ! cria une nouvelle fois le kendoka. Allen se comporte comme un animal en rut, pour la simple raison que vous avez abusé des hormones ?

-Oui, répondit le frère de Lenalee, cherchant par tout les moyens une sortie de secours mais rien, il était pris au piège.

Sa fin était proche, très proche. Dire qu'il venait juste de quitter l'infirmerie.

**xXx**

Kanda essaya de contrôler sa fureur. Surtout avec Allen qui le collait en se frottant contre lui, Komui qui venait de lui révéler la raison du comportement indécent de son petit ami et sa fatigue. Il devait être maudit, aucun doute là dessus.

-Vous êtes mort, dit Kanda, d'une voix calme, bien trop calme. On pouvait entendre, la lame de Mugen sortir de son fourreau. Avant que des cris de douleur de se fasse entendre dans le bureau du Grand Intendant.

Les scientifiques se demandèrent tous, sans oser le dire à voix haute.

"Qu'a-t-il ENCORE fait ? "

Mais par peur, ils continuèrent leur travail comme si de rien n'était.

**xXx**

Le kendoka, une fois défoulé, partit dans sa chambre accompagné de son neko blanc, toujours aussi collant, malheureusement pour lui.

Il entra dans sa chambre trainant son petit ami, qui venait de croiser une nouvelle proie. Kanda pour plus de sécurité, ferma à clé la porte, gardant la clé dans sa poche.

Il assit de force son petit compagnon qui tentait de se recollait au corps si chaud et sexy du brun mais Kanda l'en empêcha, plaquant ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Allen.

-Maintenant, tu vas sagement rester assis sur le lit, pendant que je vais me laver, d'accord ? dit le kendoka, avec conviction, pour que le neko comprenne bien ce qu'il disait.

Un "Miaou" se fit entendre comme réponse. Kanda s'en contenta, pas très rassuré.

Il partit dans sa Salle de Bain, après un dernier coup d'œil à son Moyashi, qui n'avait pas bougé.

Sous la douche, le brun se lavait tranquillement, se relaxant quand il sentit une présence se coller à son dos, suivit d'un ronronnement. Il poussa un soupir, découragé.

Il se retint de sauter sur son petit ami. Il était fatigué mais il était aussi un homme. Et lorsqu'une son petit ami s'amusait à l'exciter, il ne pouvait pas être insensible. Malgré tout, il se força au calme.

Un sourire pervers s'inscrit sur son visage, Allen payera lorsqu'il redeviendra normal. Le pauvre !

Le kendoka sortit de la douche, Allen agrippé à lui, les vêtements collés à son corps.

Il se sécha rapidement et fit de même pour Allen ronronnant de plaisir et aux mains un peu trop baladeuses. Le brun lui fit enfiler une de ses chemises, un peu trop grande et un caleçon et lui même en enfila un, restant torse nu.

**xXx**

Ensuite, ils durent aller se coucher. Une torture pour le pauvre Kanda. Le kendoka pensait que dans le lit Allen se calmerait un peu et dormirait. Il se trompait lourdement. Son Moyashi n'arrêtait pas de se coller à lui, de faire promener ses mains un peu partout et Kanda essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser ses hormones qui frétillaient d'impatience à l'idée de prendre son Allen. Mais à chaque fois, il repoussait le neko blanc, essayant de ne pas penser aux visions peu chastes qui lui assaillaient l'esprit.

Au petit matin, Allen abandonna pour dormir, emmitouflé dans les couvertures

"Pourquoi moi ? " pensa Kanda, désespéré. "Je vais pas tenir longtemps. Il s'endormit ensuite épuisé.

Il se réveilla vers deux heures de l'après midi, en pleine forme. En regardant à côté de lui, il vit Allen se réveiller doucement.

Avant qu'il ne se colle une nouvelle fois sur lui, il le repoussa et s'habilla rapidement, échappant tant bien que mal à Allen, pour mettre ses vêtements. Mission périlleuse.

Il aida ensuite son Moyashi à mettre des habits à lui qui trainaient dans l'armoire de Kanda.

Ensuite, il y eut le même manège que la veille, Kanda dut tenir Allen pour qu'il n'aille pas voir ailleurs, se contrôler pour ne pas sauter sur son petit ami très sexy.

Et cela dura toute la journée, il dut même redoubler de vigilance au Réfectoire, où certains et certaines avaient des vues sur son chéri depuis très longtemps, et voulaient profiter de la situation.

Certaines firent connaissances avec Mugen d'ailleurs.

Allen lui appartenait, à lui et à personne d'autre.

**xXx**

Dans la soirée, Kanda toujours accompagné d'un Allen très collant se rendit rapidement dans sa chambre. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait posséder son Moyashi.

Le kendoka, tout self control envolé, le poussa sur le lit et lui attacha les mains aux montants du lit avec un ruban rouge, avant de l'embrasser. Allen se laissant faire avec plaisir. Kanda lui arracha ses vêtements et ses lèvres allèrent plus bas.

Enfin bref, il posséda le petit neko toute la nuit et ne s'endormit qu'au petit matin rassasié pour cette fois, ayant rattraper le temps perdu, lorsqu'il était en mission.

**xXx**

Les deux derniers jours se passèrent comme les deux autres. Il amocha les personnes trop entreprenantes avec son Allen, il le surveilla et la nuit céda à ses pulsions sexuelles et à ses fantasmes les plus fous sur un Allen des plus consentant. Resté à savoir la réaction de son petit ami, lorsqu'il reprendrait sa forme humaine.

Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, Allen le punira et l'obligerait à faire ceinture pendant un long, très long moment.

**xXx**

Lorsque Allen reprit sa forme normale, il était au Réfectoire. Plusieurs pensées traversèrent son esprit.

"Où suis je ?" "Depuis quand Kanda est rentré ? "

Allen fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

-Heu qu'est ce que je fais ici, moi ?

Kanda cacha sa joie, finalement, il ne fera pas ceinture.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda le kendoka, curieux et heureux à la fois, il y avait de quoi.

Allen essaya de se rappeler mais non le trou noir, rien.

-Heu non., répondit Allen, un peu perdu. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Lavi sourit et demanda.

-Tu te souviens de quoi au juste ?

Le symbiotique chercha un instant dans son esprit avant de répondre.

-Je sais que Komui m'a obligé à boire son invention et après c'est assez flou. Je me souviens vaguement le moment où j'ai eu des oreilles et une queue de chat et après plus rien.

Pendant qu'Allen parler, Lavi remarqua que Kanda semblait heureux. Il se demanda ce qui le rendait si joyeux mais ne dit rien il ne voulait pas finir à l'infirmerie, encore une fois.

Lavi et Kanda expliquèrent alors les quatre jours manquants dans la vie d'Allen. Mais Kanda omis certain détails, plus particulièrement celle dans la chambre. Il n'était pas suicidaire non plus.

**xXx**

Quelques jours passèrent ensuite, normalement. Kanda et Allen profitèrent de la présence de l'autre de jour comme de nuit. Pareil pour Lavi et Lenalee.

Mais voilà, Allen se souvint peu à peu des quatre jours qu'il passa en neko.

Allen sentit d'abord la honte monter en lui en se remémorant tous ses souvenirs, surtout face aux nuits très chaudes qu'il eut avec Kanda mais la colère et la fureur remplaçèrent bien vite la honte. Comment son compagnon avait-il osé lui faire toute ses choses perverses ?

-KANDA !, hurla le symbiotique.

Toutes les personnes présentes à la Congrégation purent l'entendre. Quand à Kanda, il se fit tout petit et dut faire abstinence forcée. Le pauvre !

**A suivre ...**

**Prochain chapitre : le rival.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	11. Le rival

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre X**

**Corrigée par ma bêta adorée =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre X.**

**Le rival.**

Une certaine agitation régnait, depuis deux jours, à la Congrégation, depuis qu'un nouvel exorciste venait de l'intégrer, sur ordre de Luberrier.

Les exorcistes comme les scientifiques se méfièrent de lui, au début. Ils ne pouvaient oublier facilement ce qui se produisit la dernière fois qu'une nouvelle recrue était venue.

Mais au bout d'une semaine, presque tout le monde commença, à le trouver sympathique, chaleureux, en gros une personne en qui on pouvait faire confiance.

Un fanclub attitré vit bientôt le jour, beaucoup de filles et de garçons tombaient sous son charme "ravageur", ce qui n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire, bien au contraire.

**xXx**

Kanda et Allen, en compagnie de Link et de Miranda venaient de finir une mission qui avait durée un mois. Ils étaient heureux de regagner la Congrégation, ils pourront revoir leur amis et enfin passer des moments en tête à tête. Miranda pourrait revoir son compagnon, Allen et Kanda pourront profiter l'un de l'autre et Link fera comme d'habitude, il vénérera son idole, Luberrier.

En rentrant, il faisait nuit et ne rencontrèrent presque personne dans les couloirs. Le groupe alla rapidement manger, pour ensuite aller dormir, épuisés.

Ils s'endormirent donc, ignorant encore l'existence du nouvel exorciste.

Les deux amoureux se réveillèrent, en pleine forme et heureux. Ils se préparèrent, passant un long moment dans la douche. En chemin vers le Réfectoire, ils croisèrent un Lavi des plus déprimé.

-Salut, Allen, Yuu. Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes rentrés quand ? demanda le roux, une aura dépressive autour de lui.

-Heu...on va bien, on est rentré hier soir. Lavi...tu vas bien ? dit Allen, hésitant, se demandant ce qui pouvait mettre son ami dans cet état, pire que Miranda, dans ses moments de dépression.

-Mais oui, pourquoi ça n'ira pas, sourit faussement Lavi, il faisait peur à voir. Un nouvel exorciste à intégré la Congrégation, il n'y a pas longtemps, Lenalee est en admiration devant lui et fait partie de son fanclub. Mais à part ça tooouuut va bien.

Allen et Kanda furent surpris, bien que le kendoka ne le montra pas.

-Il y a un nouvel exorciste ? s'exclama le Maudit, ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Oui, marmonna le roux, encore plus déprimé.

-Tsss, fit Kanda, qui n'en avait rien à faire et qui pensait à ses Sobas.

C'est accompagné d'un Lavi au bord du suicide, que deux tourteraux se rendirent au Réfectoire, mais en chemin, ils entendirent une grande agitation dans le Salon. Intrigués, ils ouvrirent la porte pour tomber sur un beau jeune homme assis sur un fauteuil, ses groupies l'entourant, en poussant des cris stridents à faire peur, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger l'homme.

Kanda fronça les sourcils, en détaillant le jeune homme devant lui : grand, musclé, la peau bronzé par le soleil, de long cheveux bruns et des yeux violets. Le kendoka se méfia direct de ce nouveau, qui pouvait être un potentiel rival entre Allen et lui. Surtout en voyant les regards que commençait à avoir cet homme.

**xXx**

Le nouveau, de son nom Steve, souriait face à son succès grandissant. Il ne se lassait pas des cris d'admiration de son "Harem Personnel". Cela faisait beaucoup de bien à son ego sur-développé.

La porte du Salon s'ouvrit, révélant trois jeunes hommes, qui ne pouvaient, bien sûr pas, rivaliser avec sa beauté. Le premier qu'il vit était un roux: Lavi, s'il se souvenait, sa copine n'avait d'yeux que pour lui maintenant. Le deuxième était un brun de mauvaise humeur avec un katana, sans doute Kanda, d'après la description de Komui. Le troisième, qui serrait la main de Kanda, étais sans conteste Allen Walker, les cheveux blancs, les yeux gris, petit. Il lui tapa directement dans l'œil.

"Superbe ! Tu seras à moi mon petit Allen", pensa Steve, charmé, en lui lançant un regard de prédateur. Le Maudit était un homme à la mesure de sa beauté et un parfait petit Uke pour lui. Seul inconvénient: le kendoka. Mais, il ne fera pas long feu, face à son charme naturel.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea d'un pas félin vers sa prochaine proie.

-Salut, je m'appelle Steve et toi ? dit le nouveau, d'une voix grave, caressante, en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. "Il va me tomber dans les bras. Désolé Kanda, tu n'es pas de taille face à moi", pensa Steve, cachant son air supérieur.

Ses fans crièrent, surexcitées, le trouvant sexy, Kanda arbora un expression de dégoût, Lavi lui avait une tête d'enterrement en voyant sa Lenalee parmi les fans et Allen avait l'air perdu.

Steve chuta rapidement de son piédestal.

Allen s'inquiétait un peu pour la santé mentale de son interlocuteur. Surtout avec son comportement de pervers mais sans doute n'était ce que son imagination. Il lui répondit tout de même d'une voix hésitante.

-Heu...Allen. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Voici mon compagnon Kanda et un ami à moi Lavi, dit-il rapidement, préssé de partir. Nous devons y aller. Au revoir.

-J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, répondit Steve, en scrutant Allen, d'un regard appréciateur. Kanda lui lança un regard de pur haine, se retenant de grogner de rage.

"J'espère pas", se dit le Maudit, en voyant que Kanda ne l'aimait pas. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'aimait personne mais le dénommé Steve encore moins, vu la tête qu'il faisait.

Après ce petit entretien avec le nouveau, Allen se rendit donc au Réfectoire avec un Kanda de mauvaise humeur et un Lavi encore plus dépressif qu'avant. L'atmosphère était pour le moins pesante pour le pauvre Symbiotique, qui se sentait un peu seul.

-Heu...vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il, pour briser le silence.

Il regretta bien vite sa question, en voyant les regards de Lavi et Kanda sur lui, des regards qui en disaient long sur ce qu'ils pensaient de sa question des plus idiote. Il aurait du réfléchir à deux fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

**xXx**

Kanda bouillait d'une rage difficilement contenue.

Comment cet enfoiré de nouveau osait-il dragué SON Allen ?

Il lui appartenait à lui et à personne d'autre.

Il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait, mais il ne gagnerait pas.

La réaction de son compagnon le rassurait quelque peu. Il était toujours un peu idiot et n'avait même pas remarqué que l'autre lui faisait du charme, tant mieux. De toute façon, il avait toute confiance en Allen, jamais il ne le tromperait.

Mais la prochaine fois que ce Steve de pacotille s'approche d'un peu trop près de son chéri, il peut se considérer comme un homme mort. Alala et dire que ce matin, il était de très bonne humeur, le petit séjour dans la douche avec Allen l'y ayant grandement aider.

Ensuite, il suivit Allen jusqu'au réfectoire et prit des Soba, comme d'habitude. Il ruminait tranquillement en compagnie de Lavi, dans le même état que lui, en pire même, quand le Maudit posa La Question Idiote à ne pas poser.

-Heu...vous allez bien ? demanda l'innocent et stupide Moyashi.

Kanda lui lança un regard des plus éloquents.

"Il est bête ou il le fait exprès", se demanda-t-il.

Comment voulait-il que Lavi et lui aillent bien ?

Lavi voyait sa chéri tourner autour du nouveau avec adoration et lui voyait le nouveau s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à Son compagnon. Mais à part cela tout allait bien.

Parfois, la stupidité dont faisait preuve Allen l'exaspérait quelque peu.

Il ne lui répondit même pas. Après avoir finit ses Soba, il partit sous le regard surpris de son chéri et celui indifférent du roux.

Kanda devait avoir une petite conversation avec son pseudo rival : Steve.

**xXx**

Le nouvel exorciste quitta le Salon, quelques minutes après son bref échange avec sa prochaine proie. Il serait difficile à avoir du fait de son compagnon très possessif mais tant mieux plus dure sera la tâche de le séduire plus savoureuse sera sa victoire. Surtout qu'il briserait le cœur de ce pauvre kendoka.

Un sourire de prédateur en chasse se forma sur son visage.

"Tu m'appartiendra très bientôt, mon petit Allen. C'est une promesse"

C'est sur cette belle pensée qu'il se rendit dans la Salle d'Entraînement, seul, laissant ses groupies se languir de lui, dans le Salon.

Il aimait être adulé par toute ces filles en chaleur. Cela faisait tellement de bien à son égo d'homme viril, de mâle. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, s'était son charme naturel de bel homme qui faisait son effet. Les filles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'évanouir ou de soupirer rêveusement à sa vue.

**xXx**

Kanda se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le Salon, mais malheureusement, il ne trouva que ses énervantes groupies, en larmes.

Il jura, furieux.

Où donc était passé cet enfoiré, qu'il lui fasse ravaler son sourire de dragueur et son envie de faire du charme à SON Moyashi, le sien, à lui et à personne d'autre ?

Il le chercha et le trouva, enfin, dans la Salle d'Entraînement. Le nouveau lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil ennuyé. L'air de dire qu'il n'était qu'un misérable insecte sous sa chaussure.

-Que me veux-tu ?, demanda Steve, en lui lançant un regard supérieur.

Kanda se retint de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, pour lui enlever son petit sourire arrogant, enfin...pour l'instant, bien sûr. Il devait d'abord lui parler, ensuite lui faire rentrer dans le crâne ses paroles.

-Je veux que tu oublies dès maintenant l'idée stupide de séduire mon compagnon. Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver très prochainement à l'infirmerie, sourit sadiquement le kendoka en lui lançant son regard de tueur.

Steve, le regarda toujours avec son air arrogant et supérieur et son petit sourire. Kanda se retint de sortir Mugen de son fourreau ou de lui arracher les yeux.

-Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur que ton précieux Allen te quitte pour moi. Enfin, ce serait normal, je suis beaucoup plus beau que toi. comme tu dois t'en rendre compte. Ton chéri ne me résistera pas longtemps, déclara le nouveau, avec suffisance, rejetant sa magnifique chevelure en arrière, pour crâner un peu.

Kanda haussa un sourcil, se retenant de rire devant se spectacle des plus comique.

'Comment peut-on être aussi...con ? Même Allen ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, pensa le brun. Je vais lui faire ravaler son égo, à cet abruti".

Kanda sourit, prédateur.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas laisser MON Allen ?

Sa voix claqua sèche et froide.

-Non, répliqua le nouveau, catégorique.

-Tu l'auras voulu, alors, sourit sadiquement Kanda.

On put voir de la peur dans les yeux violets de Steve et Kanda s'en délecta.

Kanda balança son poing au visage de son adversaire qui ne s'y attendait pas, il s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, le nez en sang. Steve se releva et fonça sur le kendoka. Ce dernier s'écrasa contre un poteau, se faisant mal au dos. Coups de poings, coups de pieds de plus en plus puissants s'enchaînèrent entre les deux ennemis, aucun des deux ne voulaient laisser l'avantage à l'autre. Les insultes fusèrent, également. Bleus, coupures et autres blessures de ce genre apparurent bientôt sur le corps des deux combattants.

Les groupies de Kanda et de Steve qui furent rapidement aux courant du combats, regardaient les deux adversaires se battre, encourageant leur idole. Ils crièrent et beaucoup eurent une hémorragie nasale, quand le haut de l'homme de leur rêve se déchira, révélant un torse musclé, luisant de sueur ( on ne bave pas devant celui de Kanda =p ).

Après plusieurs minutes, Steve ne put plus se relever, il resta au sol, gémissant de douleur, comme quoi Kanda avait de la chance d'avoir un pouvoir de régénération quand même.

Kanda se releva, toutes blessures envolées. La satisfaction d'avoir laminé son ennemi peinte sur son magnifique visage, ses longs cheveux encadrant son magnifique visage, ses cheveux s'étant défait pendant le combat. Il était si beau.

-Je te préviens pour la dernière fois. Approche-toi d'Allen et je te tue, pour de bon cette fois, lança le kendoka, avant de partir, sous les cris hystériques de ses fans et aussi des fans de Yaoi, qui furent émues. Kanda se battait pour son chéri.

"C'est beau l'amour", pensèrent-elles, des cœurs dans les yeux. Elles se promirent de mettre une caméra dans la chambre de Kanda et d'Allen, puisqu'ils partageaient la même chambre, maintenant.

Les groupies de Steve, elles, se lamentèrent sur le sort de leur chéri.

Quand au nouvel exorciste...eh bien, il dut faire un petit séjour à l'infirmerie, le pauvre, surtout après la raclée que venait de lui coller le Kendoka.

Kanda, lui, se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour être si malchanceux. Devoir se battre, pour faire comprendre qu'Allen était sien et qu'il ne comptait pas le lâcher. Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour garder son amoureux ?

**xXx**

Quelques jours plus tard, Steve sortit de l'infirmerie, bien décidé à mettre le petit Allen dans son lit, ne serait-ce que pour faire souffrir cet enfoiré de Kanda. Surtout que l'autre n'y avait pas été de main morte, bien au contraire.

Mais voilà, cela se révéla plus dur que prévu. Allen n'était pas réceptif à son charme naturel, ce qui le choqua profondément.

Après plusieurs tentatives se soldant tous par un échec cuisant et un petit séjour à l'infirmerie, il en avait plus que marre.

De plus comment ce Allen pouvait-il être insensible à son charme naturel et ravageur ?

Il le voulait dans son lit et il l'aurait.

Il trouva enfin la solutions à son problème. La drogue. Mouahahaha. Il sentait déjà la victoire à plein nez. Rien que d'y penser...

C'est avec un sourire des plus pervers, qu'il partit faire un tour en ville, dans les rues mal-famées, là où il pourrait trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Le produit en main, il rentra tranquillement, préparant son plan.

"Tu seras bientôt mien, mon petit Allen chéri !" se dit Steve, attendant cela avec impatience.

L'ennemi de Kanda dut attendre pour mettre son plan diabolique à exécution.

Il devait attendre un moment où Allen serait seul pour un petit moment. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie, avant d'avoir eu Allen dans son lit.

Un matin où Kanda devait s'entrainer, Steve en profita pour s'approcher de l'objet de son désir et lui sourit innocemment, un peu trop innocemment, d'ailleurs.

-Salut, tu vas bien ? commença le pervers de service, d'une voix grave.

"Regarde moi bien petite proie, admire ma beauté naturelle et ravageuse"

Allen le regarda perplexe et commença à déprimer, il ressemblait un peu trop à son Maître.

-Heu oui, je vais bien, répondit le Maudit, d'une voix hésitante. "Avant ton arrivé, j'allais bien", pensa-t-il. Tu t'appelle comment déjà ?, continua Allen, avec un rire gêné.

Il le voyait souvent mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom.

Steve sentit la terre souffrir. La fin du monde approchait.

"Comment peut-il oublier le nom d'un apollon tel que moi, de mon corps de rêve, de mon magnifique visage"

Il se reprit tout de même rapidement et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Je suis Steve, lui répondit la dragueur, en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, d'un mouvement habile de la tête.

"La classe" se dit-il, en lui même.

-Où est ton compagnon ? Kanda, si je ne me trompe pas, reprit Steve, feignant un peu l'ignorance.

-Non non, c'est bien Kanda, sourit Allen, en repensant à la nuit dernière. Il s'entraîne pour le moment.

Le nouveau, plus si nouveau que cela maintenant se retint de sourire de manière... perverse, il ne voulait pas effrayer sa proie.

-Tu ne voudrais pas me tenir compagnie ? Je vais au Réfectoire. Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr, demanda-t-il.

-Heu...d'accord, répondit Allen, se maudissant de sa trop grande gentillesse, surtout qu'il se sentait mal en présence de Steve.

Allen suivit donc l'homme, en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Depuis quelques temps, il le voyait partout et cet homme essayait de lui parler, ce que Kanda n'appréciait pas. Surtout qu'ensuite le lendemain, il avait très mal aux fesses.

Il pensait que ce Steve lui faisait du charme, enfin il n'y croyait pas trop, mais bon, on ne sait jamais.

Il se dirigea vers le Réfectoire avec cet inquiétant personnage, il inspecta la Salle espérant voir un de ses amis, mais aucune trace d'eux, pour son plus grand malheur.

Il se résigna donc à manger seul avec lui. Il prit son énorme plateau de nourriture, l'autre juste un petit plateau et ils s'assirent à une table l'un en face de l'autre.

Il mangea donc tranquillement, sans ce soucier de son voisin.

Steve ricana intérieurement, Allen serait à lui, si naïf, si gentil.

"Je vais bientôt pour voir te dévorer, petite proie" se dit Steve, en lui même. Une lueur de perversion s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il était impatient de posséder ce corps si désirable.

Il vida rapidement et discrètement la drogue dans le verre du Maudit, quand il mangeait et il attendit que les effets du produit se fasse sentir.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps.

Allen se sentait de plus en plus euphorique, c'était bizarre. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il se leva.

-Excusez-moi, je vais aller dans ma chambre, je ne me sens pas très bien, dit tout bas le Symbiotique, voyant trouble.

-Je vais vous raccompagner, répondit précipitamment Steve, réprimant un sourire de triomphe.

-Non, ça va aller, je peux me débrouiller seul, répliqua Allen, en commençant à partir.

Mais Steve le rejoint et le tint par la taille.

-Non, non j'insiste.

Allen n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Dommage pour lui. Il commençait sérieusement à divaguer, les murs étaient recouverts de cartes de poker où de belles licornes blanches y gambadaient joyeusement. Il devait rêver, sans doute.

-Les jolies licornes, gloussa le Maudit, ne tenant plus trop sur ses jambes.

Ils rencontrèrent ensuite Lavi, le malheureux roux qui se disputait avec Lenalee.

Allen ouvrit grand les yeux. Devant lui se trouvait se trouvait bien Lavi mais...en Lapin ! Il ne portait qu'un boxer, et mangeait aussi une carotte. Lenalee, elle, ressemblait...à un Hamster ! Elle ne portait que des sous vêtements et mangeait une graine.

Le roux se rendit bientôt compte de leur présence et s'approcha de lui, inquiet.

-Ça va Allen ? demanda Lapin Lavi, Hamster Lenalee, le rejoint, inquiète, également.

-Il ne se sentait pas bien, alors je me suis porté volontaire pour le ramener à sa chambre, répondit Steve, d'une voix trop innocente pour être vrai, mais le Hamster et le Lapin ne s'en rendirent pas compte.

Il continuèrent donc leur chemin.

Allen se sentait de plus en plus léger, qu'il se mit à rire comme un débile.

Allen se tourna un moment vers l'homme à côté de lui et se retint de rire plus fort, Steve ressemblait à un...Porc recouvert de boue, il arrêtait pas de grogner, ce qui amusait Allen, il lui en fallait pas beaucoup d'ailleurs, pour cela .

"Le pauvre, il a pas de chance ", pensa Allen, riant intérieurement.

Steve se demandait s'il n'avait pas un peu trop forcé sur la dose, vu comment réagissait le petit Allen, mais bon tant pis. Il le voulait seulement conscient, rien de plus.

Mais voilà, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la chambre du "nouveau". Steve eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Kanda qui revenait de son Entraînement. Le kendoka se figea en voyant son chéri dans ses bras. Steve allait mourir aucun doute là dessus.

**xXx**

Kanda revenait tranquillement de son Entraînement, qu'il avait passé avec le petit ami de Miranda, Eliott, quand il vit une vision d'horreur devant lui: Steve tenait dan ses bras SON compagnon, qui semblait divaguer. Il semblait drogué.

Kanda sentit la colère monter en lui. Son ennemi avait osé droguer son chéri. Un sourire de pur sadisme s'inscrit sur le visage du kendoka. Il sortit son sabre de son fourreau et se précipita sur Steve qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Le brun le poursuivit et l'accula dans un coin. On entendit partout dans la Congrégation, les cris de pur douleur que poussait la pauvre victime de Kanda.

Les infirmières le trouvèrent et se demandèrent si cet homme retrouverait son beau visage un jour et s'il survivrait tout court.

Sa tâche accompli, le compagnon d'Allen revint sur ses pas pour rejoindre son amoureux et peut-être, même si Allen n'était pas dans son état normal, continuer les activités de la nuit précédente. Mais aucune trace d'Allen.

Il était partit, seul, dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, drogué et désarmé face aux pervers qui peuplent la Congrégation (tous ne sont pas comme toi mon Kandachou d'amour *µ*)

"Oh merde", pensa Kanda, désemparé.

Il partit donc à sa recherche.

**xXx**

Quand il se retrouva seul, Allen se décida à faire un petit tour et peut-être croiser des amis à lui.

Il gardait toujours les yeux grands ouverts émerveillés, il voyait des fées et des oiseaux voleter autour de lui.

Il marchait donc en les contemplant quand il croisa Miranda, en adorable...petit Chaton, elle tenait un petit poisson dans sa bouche. Il la trouvait trop mignonne. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la tête.

-Quel adorable chaton tu fais, tu es trop mimi, s'exclama Allen, des étoiles dans les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Miranda resta figée sur place, choquée et confuse. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et pleura.

-Je ressemble à un chaton, moi ! Nooooon !Je suis pas un chaton , pleura-t-elle.

Allen partit la laissant seule à son délire.

En continuant son chemin, il croisa Bookman... en panda, cela lui allait bien, qui tenait par l'oreille Lapin Lavi. Il les salua, comme si de rien n'était.

Il continua son exploration en dansant et en riant, imitant les fées qu'il voyait.

Il vit aussi un Komui... en Singe, poursuivit par Reever... en Renard. Il les regarda se disputer et Komui appelait ou plutôt hurlait le nom de sa sœur Hamster Lenalee.

Il voulut se rendre dans sa chambre, quand il s'arrêta net, Luberrier et Link devant lui.

Luberrier... en Serpent et Link en un adorable... petit Ecureuil.

Il était dans la merde.

Kanda, quand à lui, courait comme un dératé dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, à la recherche de son chéri. Ne sachant pas où il se trouvait et où il se dirigeait. Il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un. Il aurait bien voulut Lavi mais aucune trace de cet imbécile. Dommage.

Il commençait à désespérer, quand Kanda croisa Miranda en pleurs assise au sol.

-Je suis pas un chaton, dit-elle en pleurant, presque hystérique même.

Bien qu'elle l'exaspérait, il se força à lui demander si elle n'avait pas croisée Allen, dans le coin.

En pleurs, elle lui indiqua une direction.

Sans même la remercier, il courut espérant qu'Allen ne s'était pas fourrait dans la merde.

Il vit ensuite Lavi en proie à son grand-père. Il l'assomma.

-Merci, lui dit Bookman.

Le kendoka hocha la tête.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Allen ? demanda précipitamment Kanda, au vieux.

-Si, il est passé, il n'y a pas longtemps.

Il s'élança donc vers la piste d'Allen. Se jurant qu'il le lui ferait payer au centuple.

"Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner Allen", se dit Kanda, en courant, la respiration erratique, des pensées peu catholiques l'assaillant. La seule chose qui le pousserait à pardonner à son compagnon, d'ailleurs.

**xXx**

Allen se trouvait devant Serpent Luberrier et Écureuil Link. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire.

-Mon cher Allen. Comment allez vous ? Une petite pâtisserie ? demanda le Serpent Luberrier, en lui montrant des gâteaux. Écureuil Link juste à côté, avec une pile de papier qui lui était sans doute destinée.

-Inspecteur Luberrier est-ce normal que vous ressembliez à un Serpent et Link à un adorable Écureuil ?

Un froid s'installa entre les trois personnes, Link rougit de honte d'être comparé à un Écureuil et Luberrier vira au rouge de colère. Quand à Allen, il était reparti dans son monde.

-Comment osez vous m'insulter de la sorte ? s'exclama Luberrier, furieux.

-Mais je ne dit que la vérité, moi ! répondit innocemment le maudit, les yeux grands ouverts, en voyant la langue fourchue de l'inspecteur et la queue touffue de Link.

Luberrier faillit s'étouffer de rage. Et Link se morfondait dans son coin.

-Un tel comportement est inadmissible, répondit Luberrier, méprisant, qui continua son monologue, que le Symbiotique n'écoutait bien sur pas.

-ALLEN !, s' exclama une voix dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit son Kanda chéri... en chien, il remuait la queue de joie de le revoir peut-être (celle de derrière, je précise pour les perverses, j'en connais une =p )

Il se jeta dans ses bras et Kanda le serra fort contre lui.

-Je vous prie de pardonner Allen. Il n'est pas dans son état normal, dit le kendoka, pour calmer la situation.

Mais Luberrier ne semblait pas disposer à lâcher l'affaire.

-Je ne crois pas non. Ce jeune homme a osé m'insulter, répliqua l'Inspecteur, toujours rouge de colère.

-Je vous répète qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. Votre protégé l'a drogué pour le mettre dans son lit. Si vous avez des reproches c'est à Steve que vous devez les adresser. Sur ce bonne journée, termina Kanda, avant de partir son chéri dans ses bras. Allen mit peut de temps avant de s'endormir.

Kanda était rassuré d'avoir retrouvé Allen et qu'aucun pervers ne lui est fait le moindre mal.

Il se demanda, en chemin, depuis quand, il ressemblait à un chien.

Le "gentil toutou !" murmuré par Allen avant qu'il s'endorme, le vexant un peu, quand même. Mais, il ne s'en préoccupa pas longtemps.

Lorsqu'il entre dans sa chambre, il déposa Allen sur le lit, le déshabilla avant de le glisser sous les couvertures. Il se glissa à ses côtés, le prit dans ses bras forts et musclés et s'endormit également, même s'il devait être dix heures du matin.

**xXx**

Allen faisait un drôle de rêve. Il se voyait jouer au poker avec Tyki qui ressemblait...à un loup près à le dévorer, comme dans le conte du petit chaperon rouge. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était habillé comme le chaperon rouge mais en blanc.

Tout en jouant, Allen posait les questions habituelles.

-Comme tu as de grands yeux, Grand Tyki.

-C'est pour mieux voir les cartes mon petit Allen. C'est à toi de jouer, dit Loup Tyki, fumant un cigarette.

Allen joua et continua ses questions.

-Comme tu as de grandes oreilles, Grand Tyki. A toi de jouer

-C'est pour mieux d'entendre jacasser des conneries, mon petit chaperon blanc, soupira Tyki, en posant des yeux de prédateur sur lui .

-Grand Tyki, comme tu as de grandes dents.

Tyki jeta ses cartes, écrasa sa cigarette et répondit en se jetant sur lui.

-C'est pour mieux te dévorer, mon cher petit Allen.

Allen cria et chuta au sol, bien réveillé. Il avait mal à la tête, venant de la cogner sur la table de chevet juste à côté de lui.

Il se rappela vaguement de ce qui était arrivé lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un état second, mais qu'importe.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il venait de réveiller Kanda. En voyant la lueur de désir dans son regard, il n'était pas près de sortir.

Kanda sourit de contentement, en sortant de la chambre, quelques heures plus tard, repu. Allen, lui, ne pourra pas la quitter avant un moment. Ça lui apprendra à le faire courir dans toute la Congrégation, pour le retrouver. Mais bon, après ce qui venait de se passer, il était plus que pardonné. Ce soir, il remettrait cela mais pour l'instant, il devait manger et apporter de la nourriture pour son compagnon. Et peut-être utiliser du chocolat, qui sait. Le kendoka était un vrai obsédé.

Lorsqu'Allen put sortir et marcher normalement aussi, il se rendit à l'infirmerie et amocha encore plus Steve, enfin s'il est possible de faire pire, le pauvre, se promit de quitter cette Congrégation de malheur et ses fous furieux dès qu'il sera rétablit. Il tenait un tant soit peu à la vie quand même. Il était un peu trop jeune pour mourir.

C'est ainsi que Kanda et Allen purent de nouveau être heureux ensemble sans trouble-fête, Lavi récupéra sa Lenalee et retrouva donc le sourire. Ils n'entendirent plus jamais parler de Steve. Le calme reprit de nouveau ses droits à la Congrégation.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**Bonne lecture !**


	12. Ce n'est pas un chapitre

**bonjour à tous !**

**Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre u_u**

**Je vous ecris ce mot pour vous dires que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic.**

**J'ai quelques petits problèmes à l'ecrire, un petite baisse de motivations et avec les cours c'est encore plus dure.**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il seras posté dès que possible.**

**A bientôt ! **

**Lyade **


	13. Cruelle trahison

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà après une très longue absence et je m'en excuse u_u**

**Donc voici le dernier chapitre de ma première fic longue, enfin =)**

**Il y aura néanmoins, si vous le voulez, un bonus en rapport avec le chapitre IX =3**

**Désolé pour les fautes.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre XI.**

**Cruelle Trahison.**

Kanda, toujours aussi magnifique, traversait d'un pas assuré et ferme, les couloirs de la Congrégation, pour rejoindre son mignon petit ami.

Il avait d'abord été surpris, par le mot que lui avait donné Tim de la part de son maître, mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre de passer un moment avec Allen, loin de là.

La vie lui souriait, depuis un moment. Rien de mauvais ne pouvait lui arriver, avec son chéri à ses côtés.

Si seulement, il avait su la vrai raison de la demande du Symbiotique, jamais il ne se serait pressé pour le rejoindre. Si seulement, il avait su.

**xXx**

Allen tremblait, une noeud au ventre et une envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il stressait et appréhendait le moment fatidique où il devra jouer la comédie devant Kanda, une horrible et ignoble comédie. Mais, malgré tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le Kendoka, il n'avait pas le choix, même si faire souffrir Kanda le répugnait au plus haut point. Il le devait pour son bien.

"J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour, pour ce que je m'apprête à te faire subir, mon amour", pensa Allen, en se composant un visage impassible, en attendant quelqu'un arrivait, le kendoka sans aucun doute possible, en entendant le démarche caractéristique de son amant. La peur au ventre, il fit face à l'amour de sa vie.

**xXx**

Kanda commençait à s'inquièter, en voyant son compagnon, joyeux d'ordinaire être si calme, adossé à un mur. Il s'approcha de lui.

-Je commence à me lasser de notre relation. Je ne t'aime plus. Je veux mettre un terme à notre histoire maintenant, déclara le Symbiotique, d'une voix neutre.

Un vent glacial transperça le Kendoka à ses mots, il se figea. Il ne comprenait pas, cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il ne le supporterait pas.

-Tu ne le penses pas, quand même. Ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ne compte pas pour toi, demanda, Kanda, dans l'espoir de faire changer d'avis son compagnon.

-Si, je le penses, déclara, le Symbiotique, mais le brun perçut, une note d'hésitation dans la voix du Maudit. Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans son coeur.

-Alors, dit moi que tu ne m'aimes pas en me regardant droit dans les yeux et seulement après je te laisserais, répliqua, le magnifique Kanda, le coeur battant la chamade de peur et d'espoir.

Pendant un moment le silence lui répondit, le Symbiotique, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Le brun commençait à reprendre confiance en l'amour de son amant.

Mais le Maudit leva la tête, un regard déterminé s'ancra dans celui du Kendoka et Allen déclara :

-Je ne t'aime plus.

Kanda se figea, son coeur vola en éclat. Mais il se força à prendre une voix glacial pour répondre à son, maintenant, ex-petit-ami.

-Si c'est comme ça, alors je ne te retiens pas. Va-t-en !

En disant cela, il fit tout pour cacher sa souffrance et ne pas le supplier de rester avec lui, que sans lui, il n'était plus rien, sa fierté l'en empêchée.

Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas ce fut l'éclair de douleur qui traversa l'espace d'une seconde les beaux yeux gris de son ex-petit-ami, avant qu'elles ne reprennent leur froideur.

-Bien, alors je m'en vais. Adieu Kanda.

Le kendoka le vit alors s'éloigner de lui, il hésita à le retenir, à tout faire pour qu'il reste à ses côtés. Il leva lentement une main tremblante devant lui avant de la laisser retomber, non, il ne pouvait mettre une nouvelle fois sa fierté en jeu, alors qu'il savait comment cela se terminerait. Allen partirait, il en était sure.

Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, anéanti une nouvelle fois par sa relation avec Allen mais cette fois pour la dernière fois.

**xXx**

Allen sentit une lame transperçait son coeur lorsque le brun lui répondit. Il aurait voulut que le Kendoka le retiennent, qu'il voit clair dans son jeu. Qu'il se rende compte qu'il l'aimait toujours autant mais Kanda le laissait partir.

Des larmes s'écoulaient sans discontinues de ses yeux argentés, quand il se détourna de son ancien amant pour partir. Plusieurs fois, il allait fléchir mais à chaque fois, il se remémorait les raison de son geste. Même si cela lui brisait le coeur, il continuait son chemin, il devait quitter la Congrégation, ses amis, son chère Kanda.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler le 14th, alors il devait partir pour ne pas que le pire arrive pendant une de ses absences, ses absences où le 14th prenait le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, sans qu'il le veuille. Il ne reviendrait que lorsqu'il sera apte à maîtriser le Musicien, pas avant.

Il tenait trop à ses amis et à son compagnon pour les mettre en danger plus longtemps. Il savait que ses amis ne comprendraient pas son geste, qu'il le détesterait, le haïrait sûrement pour avoir fui, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Alors, c'est le coeur lourd qu'il quitta discrètement la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Ils ne voulaient pas que les autres exorcistes, ses amis, le voit partir, sans un au revoir, ni un adieu, rien qui prouvent qu'il les aimait.

Lorsqu'il fut dehors, sous la pluie battante, Allen contempla un derrière fois son foyer, sa maison, avant de détournait le visage et de continuer son chemin, les larmes dévalant ses joues, rosies par le froid ou bien était-ce la pluie ?

**xXx**

Kanda ne savait quoi pensée, seul sur son lit. L'aube venait à peine de se lever mais contrairement à son habitude, le kendoka ne partit pas s'entraîner. Il resta juste prostrer sur son lit, les yeux vide, les joues striées de trainaient humides.

Le brun n'avait plus goût à la vie, depuis qu'Allen l'avait quitté la veille au soir. Il ne voulait pas se lever et rencontrer Allen au Réfectoire, mangeant comme si de rien n'été, le voir sourire, le voir heureux tout simplement ou pire encore le voir avec un ou une autre que lui. Il ne pourrait le supporter.

Mais, il prit son courage à deux mains, se débarbouilla pour être de nouveau présentable, afficha son masque de froideur et s'y rendit tout de même. Il ne ferait pas le plaisir à Allen de lui montrer qu'il l'avait profondément bléssé. Il tenait à sa fierté ou du moins ce qu'il en rester.

Il fut donc surpris, en ne voyant pas son ex amant au Réfectoire, lui qui d'habitude se levait tôt rien que pour manger ses montagnes de nourriture.

Son absences ne soulageait en rien sa peine et sa souffrance. Tôt ou tard, il le recroiserait au détour d'un couloir, pendant un mission, lorsqu'il s'y attendrait le moins. Tant de scénario pour qu'il se revoit, pour que son coeur saigne à n'en plus finir, qu'il se brise en mille morceaux.

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi pathétique ?

Quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Allen ?

Lorsqu'Allen le quitta à cause de cette salope de Cassandre ?

Lorsqu'il fut changé en chat ?

Ou alors, seulement depuis que le seule rayon de soleil de sa triste vie l'ait quitté sans aucun regret ?

Difficile à dire mais, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Où se trouvait l'être froid et insensible, impitoyable, la machine à tuer les Akuma, qu'il fut autrefois ?

Envolé lorsqu'Allen lui déroba son coeur pour l'aimer et lui redonner le goût de vivre, pour ensuite le piétiner sans remord, ni pitié.

Il était bien beau maintenant Yu Kanda, pour avoir peur d'une simple personne, il était tombé bien bas. Plus bas qu'il ne le pensait.

Il soupira et alla rejoindre une table vide, pour qu'il soit tranquille, il se sentait assez mal pour ne pas que d'autres personnes en rajoute une couche, sinon il pourrait tuer quelqu'un. Pas que cela le dérangeait bien sur, mais bon. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se salir.

C'est donc morose et plus malheureux que jamais, qu'il mangea son repas sous l'oeil surpris des personnes présentes, en le voyant seul sans Allen près de lui. Eux, qui d'ordinaire restaient toujours ensemble, tels des inséparables.

**xXx**

Allen de son côté, ne pouvait s'empécher de regretter son geste. Il aimait Kanda, du plus profond de son coeur et rien ne pouvait changer cela même si des années passaient, il ressentiraient toujours ce sentiment intense qu'il éprouvait au côté de son âme-soeur, de l'homme de sa vie.

Il avait vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie à ses côté, mais la voix insidueuse du 14th l'effrayait.

Oh pas pour lui mais pour le kendoka et les autres.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de son entretien avec Komui et Luberrier, dans l'optique de continuer son rôle d'exorciste tout en restant loin de la Congrégation, pendant un moment, voir quelques années. Et de revenir en cas d'extrême urgence grâce à l'arche.

Il se souvenait du vive refus de l'Inspecteur luberrier mais devant l'insistance d'Allen et sa menace des plus inquiétante sur le fait de partir en fermant l'Arche, Luberrier comme les Grand Maréchaux, qui furent prévenus du compromis du Maudit, acceptèrent après bien des discussions, de peur de perdre les pouvoirs plus qu'utile du Musicien et du Destructeur du Temps.

Mais, ils imposèrent une condition, que Link le suive dans tout ses déplacements, aussi longtemps qu'il serait loin de la Congrégation.

Après une minute d'hésitation, il accepta, non sans ce dire que le plus dure rester à venir : Kanda.

Il laisssa échapper un soupir de tristesse. La vie lui semblait plus triste que jamais, loin de son Chéri. Voilà qu'il devenait fleur bleue, maintenant.

Il se reprit et se composa un visage impassible, il ne devait plus penser à Kanda. Il devait l'effacer de son coeur, tout le temps que durerait son "exil".

C'est décidé, qu'il partit rejoindre son pseudo chaperon, Link. Allen prit le bon côté des choses, il aurait pu tomber sur pire : Chaoji, par exemple.

C'est ainsi qu'Allen disparut de la Congrégation, sans un au revoir à ses amis et laissant son coeur la bas près d'un certain Kendoka qui ne le savait même pas.

**xXx**

Le lendemain matin du départ secret d'Allen, les exorcistes furent convoqués dans le bureau de Komui, pour une nouvelle importante.

Lorsque Lenalee et Lavi virent un Kanda, triste et froid, ils surent que Kanda et Allen s'étaient disputés mais ils ne savaient pas toute l'histoire ils ne savaient pas qu'Allen avait quitté le Kendoka, qu'il avait quitté la Congrégation. Ils ne pouvaient mesurer toute la souffrance qu'éprouvait Kanda. Si seulement ils l'avaient su. Mais ils l'apprendront bien assez vite, pour leur plus grand malheurs.

En effet, leur convocation venait de cette nouvelle. Komui les prévint du départ d'Allen, qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un long, un très long moment.

Tous les exorcistes qui éprouvaient de tendres sentiments amicales ou amoureux se sentirent trahis par leur amis.

Comment avait-il osé déserté les lieux sans un au revoir ?

Pourquoi ?

Ils ne trouvèrent pas de réponses satisfaisantes, sans doute, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Kanda, lui, se sentit trahi une seconde fois. En plus de le quittait, il partait loin de lui.

Un fin sourire de tristesse se forma sur ses lèvres quand il sortit du bureau du Grand Intendant. Sa décision était prise, il redeviendrait, l'être froid et sans scrupule qu'il était, celui qui assouvissait ses besoins sans remord.

Le Kanda Yu que tout le monde connaissait et haïssait. Plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un atteindre son coeur. Une fois lui suffisait et cela lui avait servit de leçon, une douloureuse leçon qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

A partir de se jour, Kanda redevint le salaud qu'il avait été, avant de rencontrer Allen et il fit comme si le Maudit n'avait jamais existé, même si son coeur tout les soir quand il se trouvait dans son lit, son grand lit froid, lui rappeler son existence, sa présence chaude et rassurante, cette présence qui n'était plus là et parfois a la lueur de la lune on pouvait apercevoir des traineés humide sillonaient les joues pâle du Kendoka qui pleurait en silence son amour perdu, son amour qui l'avait quitté d'une façon cruelle mais qu'il ne pouvait oublier malgré tout. Il avait essayé de toute ses forces mais il avait échoué Allen rester dans son coeur telle une épine mortelle empoisonnées qui instillait peu à peu son fatal liquide, tel le serpent son venin.

**Quatre ans plus tard.**

**Paris.**

-Il est tant de rentrer, je pense, déclara un jeune homme, dont le visage était masqué par un capuchon.

-Oui, cela fait bien longtemps, depuis notre départ, Il est enfin temps de rentrer, répondit un autre jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds tréssées.

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

**Congrégation de l'Ombre.**

Un jeune homme parcourait, d'un pas ferme, les couloirs déserts de l'Ordre Noire, ce qui n'avait rien d'anormal au vu de l'heure tardive. On ne distinguait presque rien de la personne, cachait par son long manteau de cuir dont le capuchon était rabattu sur sa tête cachant son visage, seules quelques mèches de cheveux d'un blanc immaculée pouvait dévoiler l'identité de la personne

Ce jeune homme se trouvait être Allen Walker, exorciste de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, Destructeur du Temps, possédant le Clow Crow et détenteur de la mémoire et des pouvoirs du 14th, un Noah.

Allen avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il foula ses couloirs, quatre ans déjà. Ses cheveux blanc, maintenant se trouvait au milieu de son dos, attaché en une queue lâche et il s'était musclé .

Son caractère impulsif et emporté n'était plus, remplacé par un autre, plus calme et plus réfléchi.

Il respirait le bonheur, enfin il rentrait, enfin il maîtrisait le 14th. Mais maintenant, il devait affronter ses amis. Il avait peur, il ne pouvait le nier. Leur pardon et leur confiance totale serait difficile à ravoir, il le savait.

Mais plus que tout, il voulait ravoir le pardon, la confiance et l'amour de Kanda.

C'est donc avec ses doute et ces incertitudes qu'il entra dans le bureau de Komui, et qu'il parla un long moment avec un Grand Intendant, plus que ravi et surpris du retour d'Allen. Ce dernier sourit, au moins une personne dans l'ordre noir était heureux de son retour.

Le lendemain, le Maudit devant la porte du Réfectoire hésitait à entrer, mais il devait faire face à ses amis quoi qu'il en coûte.

En entrant, il ferma les yeux, en voyant tout les regard tombaient sur lui et les bruits de conversation augmentaient, son retour ne passait évidemment pas inaperçu.

Soudain, il sentit une violente douleur à sa joue, une violente gifle venait d'atterir sur sa joue pâle et un corps le serrait contre lui.

-Lenalee, murmura-t-il, la voix pleines d'émotions.

Il ouvrit ses yeux, maintenant brillant de larmes, pour voir tous ses amis devant lui.

-Enfin de retour ! C'est pas trop tôt, on s'ennuyait sans toi, déclara Lavi, joyeusement.

Allen comprit que le roux montrait sa joie de le revoir même si il se sentait encore trahi comme il le comprit en voyant dans les yeux de son ami, une lueur de douleur.

Tous le monde lui souhaita une bon retour. Sauf Kanda.

**xXx**

Kanda en revoyant, pour la première fois Allen, après quatre ans, il se dit qu'il avait beaucoup changé. Il sortit du Réfectoire, sans un mot pour Allen, rien.

-Kanda, Attend !, cria le Maudit, de sa belle voix.

Mais le kendoka ne l'écouta pas. Entre eux deux, tout était fini.

Il se dépécha de rentrer dans sa chambre et se défoula sur le mobilier, il détruit tout. Et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Le coeur glacé.

Le retour de son ex-amant, le mettait face à ses quatre années de mensonge, à ses quatre années de souffrance qu'il cachait par son caractère froide. Et il essayait de l'oublier par des coups d'un soirs, sans succès.

Mais il se promis que malgré le retour d'Allen, malgré son amour pour lui, jamais il ne retournerait avec. Il ne voulait plus souffrir comme lors de leur rupture.

Qu'importe les raisons de son ex-compagnons. Il préférait sa souffrance d'aujourd'hui, devenu supportable avec le temps, que de vivre avec Allen mais dans le doute qu'il le quitte de nouveau.

Les jours suivant, le Symbiotique fit tous pour lui parler, mais a chaque fois, Kanda parvint à le semer. Mais un jour, il se fit coincer, l'heure de la confrontation venait de sonner.

-Kanda, je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir mais je devais le faire. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais je regagnerais ton amour. Je t'aime encore, déclara le Maudit, d'une voix douce, rapprochant ses lèvres de celle du kendoka mais, il ne rencontra que du vide. Kanda ayant décalait sa tête.

-Je me fiche de toutes tes excuses, bonnes ou mauvaises. Je ne reviendrais plus avec toi. Et tu n'auras jamais mon pardon. Tu m'as que trop fais souffrir mais sache que je ne te donnerais plus jamais une autre chance de me refaire souffrir, répondit le kendoka, d'une voix froide.

Kanda partit, le coeur lourd mais il avait du le faire pour son propre bien.

**xXx**

Allen resta seul un moment et se jura que quoiqu'il arrive, malgré le temps qui passe. Kanda sera de nouveau à lui. Pour toujours.

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et que cette fin ne vous a pas trop déçu =)**

**A bientôt !**


	14. Succomber ou résister ?

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec les derniers chapitres.**

**Ce chapitre est une fin alternative qui peut servir de suite au chapitre "Cruelle Trahison".**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Fin alternative I.**

**Chapitre XII.**

**Succomber ou résister ?**

Kanda se réveilla, un mal de crâne affreux lui transperçant la tête .

Il ne se souvenait plus de sa soirée précédente. Il essaya de mettre rassembler ses idées.

Il était parti boire un verre et chasser sa prochaine conquête, mais, plongé dans ses pensées, il avait bu verre sur verre, sans faire attention...puis plus rien.

Il se leva donc et alla prendre une douche bien glacée pour se remettre les idées aux claires et avec un peu de chance se souvenir de sa nuit passée.

**xXx**

Tandis que l'eau coulait, il se colla contre le mur et se massa les tempes.

Soudain, des flashs de sa soirée arrosée défilèrent, lui embrasant Allen passionnément, le plaquant contre un mur, le Maudit sur lui la tête rejettait en arrière sous le plaisir...

Kanda ouvrit les yeux avant d'en voir plus.

Avait-il vraiment couché avec son ancien petit ami ?

Ou n'est-ce que le fruit de ses fantasmes inavoués par rapport au Symbiotique ?

Pour le coup, il n'en savait absolument rien.

Mais pourquoi s'était-il enivré de la sorte, comme un con ?

Sans doute, la douleur causait par le retour d'Allen.

Voilà un mois que son ancien amant avait refait surface, dans sa vie.

Un mois qu'il se retenait de rejoindre le Maudit dans sa chambre, pour lui faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif.

**xXx**

Kanda sortit de la douche pour rejoindre la chambre et se figea. Dans le lit se trouvait son ancien chéri, dans son plus simple apareil, les cheveux emmêlés, la bouche gonflée par ses baisers, les joues rougies.

Adorable et vulnérable.

Alors tout lui revint en mémoire.

Son retour, il titubait sous l'effet de l'alcool, et sans chercher à comprendre se rendit chez Allen.

Son ex amant ouvrit la porte et avec surprise, se retrouva assailli par ses lèvres afffamées de lui.

Allen avait tenté de se soustraire à lui mais après quelques secondes se laissa faire, aussi en manque que lui de son partenaire.

**xXx**

Les vêtements furent arrachés et volèrent aux quatres coins de la pièce. Les mains s'égarèrent sur le corps de l'autre, impatientes de redécouvrir leur ancien amant. Les gémissements résonnèrent dans la pièce, pour devenir des hurlements de plaisirs. Allen chevaucha Kanda, avant que celui-ci reprennent le contrôle de leur ébats jusqu'à atteindre le jouissance tant espérée.

Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois dans la soirée et la matinée, contre un mur, dans la douche, sur le sol froid, dans tous les recoins de la chambre et de la salle de bain.

Ne pouvant se rassasiés, trop longtemps privés l'un de l'autre, sans pouvoir s'unir et s'aimer comme avant.

**xXx**

Le kendoka revint à lui, il se souvenait de tous, dans les moindre détails, Il entendait encore les doux sons que poussaient Allen, lorsqu'il le prenait encore et encore, ainsi que le "Je t'aime" murmurait à son oreille par son amant, d'une voix sincère et emplie d'amour.

Kanda se mit à douter de son choix de rester éloigner d'Allen. Il voulait renouer avec lui, réapprendre à lui faire sa confiance.

Devait-il résister ou succomber à son envie ?

Rester loin de son amant ou partager de nouveau moment d'amour avec lui ?

Le kendoka posa ses yeux sur le visage si beau et innocent du Maudit.

Il l'aimait depuis toujours, même pendant son absence, il n'avait pu l'oublier, le haïr comme il l'aurait voulu.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti se sentiment, avant l'arriver du Symbiotique et jamais il ne pourrait le ressentir de nouveau.

Il en était sur et certain.

**xXx**

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit auprès de son chéri. Il lui caressa gentillement le visage du revers de sa main avant de partir dans les cheveux si blancs de son Allen.

Un sourire tendre inscrit sur ses lèvres.

Il lui redonnerait un chance, il le devait.

Il succomberait à cet ange.

Il succombera à son coeur comme il succomba à son désir.

Advienne que pourra.

C'est décidé et heureux, qu'il rejoint son amant dans le lit, le prenant dans ses bras. Allen, inconsciemment, se blottit contre lui.

C'est ainsi que Kanda s'endormit, apaisé.

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**A bientôt !**


	15. Fiançailles

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici une fin alternative qui ne prend pas en compte le chapitre "Cruelle Trahison".**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

******Fin alternative II.**

**Chapitre XIII.**

**Fiançailles.**

Kanda, toujours aussi beau, aussi magnifique que d'ordinaire, traversait d'un pas assuré et ferme, les couloirs de la Congrégation, pour rejoindre son mignon petit ami.

Il avait d'abord été surpris, par le mot que lui avait donné Tim de la part de son maître, mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre de passer un moment avec Allen, loin de là.

Le seul inconvénient était qu'Allen cachait quelque chose et qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi. Ce qui le dérangeait un peu, beaucoup d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'il vit Allen, devant lui, un grand et innocent sourire plaquait sur son visage, il sut qu'un truc louche se préparait. Il s'approcha donc, méfiant.

-Kandaaaaa !, s'exclama le Maudit, en ce jetant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué !

D'accord, il était dans la merde jusqu'au coup. Il connaissait assez son petit-ami, pour savoir qu'il ne faisait cela, que quand il voulait lui demander une faveur.

Le kendoka détacha le Symbiotique de lui et lui fit face, déterminé à refuser la faveur que lui demanderait son amoureux.

-Déjà, on c'est vu, il y a seulement deux heures...Qu'est ce que tu veux ? dit Kanda, la voix dure.

**xXx**

Allen le regarda penaud, il se sentit honteux de s'être fait démasquer, si facilement et laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Il feigna donc l'incompréhension.

-Mais de quoi tu parle Kanda ? J'avais juste envie d'être avec toi. Que vas-tu donc imaginer ?, déclara Allen, avec un visage d'ange.

"Merde, je fais quoi moi, maintenant. Bon tant pis, passons au plan B", pensa le Maudit, en soupirant intérieurement d'ennui. Ses fesses ne survivront pas au plan B. Mais bon, Allen avait donné sa parole à Lavi et il ne revenait jamais sur une parole donnée.

Le Symbiotique se serra contre son amant, tout en réfléchissant à comment faire pour que le kendoka accepte.

Soudain, un neurone profondément enfoui dans son cerveau s'alluma. Il avait la solution. Un sourire carnassier se forma sur ses lèvres rouges.

-Kanda tu m'aimes, hein, chuchota le Maudit, en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son chéri pour déposer quelques baisers papillons. Phase de séduction enclenchée.

**xXx**

Kanda se fit suspicieux, malgré le traitement plus que délicieux de son amant et l'envie de le prendre contre le mur, maintenant, tout de suite. Les hormones, sans doute.

Son amoureux préparait quelques chose de très mauvais pour lui, il en était convaincu. Les emmerdes revenaient, une nouvelles fois au grand galop. Il soupira.

-Bien sur que je t'aime, lui répondit-il, en comptant mentalement, le temps que mettrait son chéri, à lui dire la raison de son comportement des plus affectueux. Avec le temps, il y était habitué.

Il vit Allen hésitait, pour ensuite, lui faire un grand sourire innocent.

-En fait tu as raison, j'ai besoin de ton aide, commença le maudit.

"Je le savais. 20 secondes pour lui dire la vérité, moins que la dernière fois", pensa le kendoka, sentant venir les ennuis de plus en plus.

-Il faut que tu m'aide à tenir Komui en respect, quand Lavi fera sa demande en mariage à Lenalee, continua son amant. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne pourra plus me toucher, pendant au moins une semaine, voir deux semaines.

"Cet abruti ose me dire ça avec un grand sourire innocent. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. Non. Calme toi. Respire. Zen. Contrôle toi" se raisonna le brun en lui même.

-D'accord, j'accepte mais tu va me le payer, Moyashi, sourit sadiquement le kendoka, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de faire regretter son affront à son chéri.

**xXx**

Allen déglutit péniblement, en voyant le regard pervers et le sourire digne d'un psychophate de Kanda. Il avait peur. Surtout que lorsque Kanda lui redonnait son surnom de Moyashi s'était qu'il allait souffrir.

"Lavi, je vais te tuer dans d'atroce souffrance" se dit Allen, en envoyant un sourire crispé à son amant.

-On doit aller au Réfectoire. Lavi doit nous attendre, dit le Destructeur de temps, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir accepter la demande désespérée de son ami Lavi.

-Mais après toi, je te suis, Moyashi, répondit le Brun, son sourire toujours plaquait sur son magnifique visage.

Le Maudit se dirigea donc vers le Réfectoire, gardant un oeil sur son obsédé de petit-ami, pour essayait de préserver son corps des mains un peu trop baladeuses de Kanda.

**xXx**

Le kendoka s'amusait très beaucoup, à embêter son Allen. Mais arrivé devant le Réfectoire, il perdit son sourire.

Avec Komui dans les parages, il faut mieux être sur ses gardes, surtout quand sa soeur est concernée.

C'est avec un soupir de résignation, qu'il entra dans la fosse aux lions. Priant pour que cela se finisse vite et sans emmerdes.

**xXx**

Lavi était nerveux, il sentait le regard de Komui pesait sur lui ou bien n'était-ce que son imagination. Il faut dire qu'avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il flippe comme pas possible.

Il lacha un soupir de soulagement en voyant Allen et Kanda, qui lui jetait un regard de haine, débarquaient dans la Salle.

Allen hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Lavi se sentit soulager. Il se tourna vers sa petite-amie, Lenalee.

-Lenalee, tu peux me suivre. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, chuchota le roux, à l'oreille de son amante, tandis que Komui s'étranglait avec sa boisson, devant un tel affront.

Lavi emmena sa chéri au milieu du Réfectoire, nerveux et se mit à genoux. Il voulait la demander en mariage, autant le faire dans les régles de l'art. Surtout avec Allen et Kanda comme garde du corps.

-Lenalee, je t'aime et j'aimerais que tu devienne ma femme, déclara le roux, se sentant assez stupide, à genoux devant sa compagne, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui, je veux bien, souffla-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Yes ! Maintenant le plus dur restait à venir. Le Sister Complex de Komui.

**xXx**

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour le pauvre Komui.

Que venait-il donc t'entendre ?

Sa si douce et précieuse Lenalee fiancée à cet enfoiré de Lavi.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour que l'information parviennent à son cerveau d'abruti.

-Noooooon, je m'y oppose ! hurla le scientifique, en se levant de son siège avant de se précipiter vers sa soeur.

Mais il sentit soudain, une douleur à la tête qui le fit s'écrouler au sol, sonné.

Il se sentit ensuite baillonné et attaché à une corde, comme la barde dans Astérix.

Lavi payerait, il venait de lui déclarer la guerre et bien il la gagnerait. Il ricana intérieurement, sa vengeance sera terrible.

**xXx**

Kanda, en voyant le Grand Intendant se précipitait vers lavi, réagit rapidement, en donnant un grand coup de la garde de Mugen dans la tête, qui sonna creuse, de Komui.

Il profita du fait que le scientifique soit sonner pour le ligotait et le baillonnait, avant de le jeter dans un coin du Réfectoire.

"Bon débarras" pensa le kendoka, content de lui.

Maintenant que son boulot était accompli et que la fête de fiançailles débutait, il prit Allen par le bras pour l'emmener dans leur chambre, réclamait ce qui lui était du. Malgré les protestations véhénentes de son amant, qui faisait tout pour lui échapper...mais on n'échappe pas à un Kanda en rut.

Allen aurait du le savoir mieux que quiconque. Le pauvre !

**xXx**

Komui, lui ruminait de sombres pensées, tout en se traînant tel un vers de terre sur le sol. Il se dirigeait vers son laboratoire pour se délivrait et prendre une de ses inventions les plus machiavélique préparait pour les prétendants un peu trop entreprenant.

Certe, il avait laissé sa soeur fréquenter ce bon à rien de Lavi, à cause de son Reever et de sa Lenalee mais jamais il ne la laisserait l'épouser, hors de question.

Après plus d'une heure voir plus à ramper, le Grand Intendant arriva devant son laboratoire,lieu craint de tous et toutes.** ( On se demande pourquoi ! ^^ )**

Il se délivra, on ne sait trop comment, de ses liens, avant de se dirigeait vers une de ses étagères pour prendre une fiole au liquide rose.

Komui arbhorait un sourire de psychophate, à faire tremblait le plus courageux des hommes de la terre.

-A nous deux, Lavi, dit Komui, tandis qu'une aura sombre et menaçante l'entourait.

Un ricanement se fit entendre, un qui vous glace le sang.

Lavi survivra-t-il ou périra-t-il ?

Rien n'est moins sur.

Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de Reever à l'horizon pour calmer Komui. Le blond avait pris une semaine de congé pour aller voir sa famille, seul, son amant ne voulant pas laisser sa petite soeur adorée, sans défense.

**xXx**

Kanda sortit de sa chambre deux heures plus tard, satisfait. Il se rendait au Réfectoire, en compagnie d'un Allen boitillant et de mauvaise humeur. Il sourit intérieurement, son amant savait,maintenant, à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il voudrait de l'aide. Et Kanda attendait avec impatience la prochaine fois.

Au Réfectoire, la fête de fiançaille battait son plein, exorcistes, scientifiques et autres dansaient, buvaient, draguaient enfin s'amusaient, insousciants.

Le kendoka se fraya un passage dans la foule, rejoignant Lavi et sa future épouse, à la demande de son chéri.

Lorsque Allen, Lavi et Lenalee commencèrent à discuter, Kanda regretta d'avoir quitter sa chambre sitôt. Il avait encore envie de son chéri.

**xXx**

Une ombre se faufilait discrètement dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, jusqu'au lieu honnis où se déroulait la plus horrible des fêtes qui avait jamais vu le jour** ( Je pense que vous savez déjà qui sait ^^).**

Sa fiole en main, un sourire de fou furieux aux lèvres, il pénétra dans la Salle.

A son entrée, le Réfectoire devint silencieux, et tous s'écartèrent devant le Grand Intendant. Ils n'étaient pas fous, jamais ils ne se mettraient entre Komui et sa proie sous peine de se changer en quelque chose d'inhumain.

"Paix à son âme !" pensèrent les futurs pauvres spectateurs du châtiment de Lavi.

Komui courut en direction de lavi et lui balança dans sa direction.

-Tiens, prend ça !, cria le scientifique fou.

Lorsque le nuage entourant sa victime se dissipa, il blémit.

"Je suis mort", se dit le scientifique en tombant dans les pommes. Le trop pleins d'émotions, sans doute et bien pire encore.

**xXx**

Lavi en voyant Komui courir vers lui, paniqua. Il ne voulait pas mourir si jeune.

Que faire pour lui échapper ?

Ni une, ni deux, le roux ne réfléchit pas et mit Kanda devant lui pour formait une sorte de bouclier. Cela ne fut pas difficile, le kendoka était perdu dans ses pensées et se laissa faire.

Mais ce que Lavi n'avait pas prévu se fut le projectile lancé par Komui dans sa direction et qui se brisa aux pieds de Kanda. Le roux s'éloigna un peu pour ne pas être dans le nuage qui enveloppait son "ami".

Le futur marié blanchit à vue d'oeil en voyant Kanda.

"Oh my god !", pensa-t-il en même temps que le reste de la Salle.

Tandis qu'un cri aigue, absolument pas masculin retentit dans le Réfectoire.

**xXx**

Kanda eut un moment de flottement, quand Lavi le poussa devant lui.

Que faisait donc cet abruti ?

Comment osait-il le sortir de ses pensées, oh combien chastes, représentant Allen et lui.

Il le découvrit en voyant un psychopathe courir dans sa direction et lui balançait un fiole contenant un liquide rose.

"Lavi je vais te tuer avec Komui !", pensa-t-il, en fermant les yeux, tandis qu'un nuage rose/rouge l'enveloppait dans un cocon.

Il la sentait mal cette invention, très mal.

Lorsque le produit disparut, il s'examina.

Deux jambes. Ok.

Deux bras. Ok.

Une poitrine. Ok.

Une bou... UNE POITRINE !

Kanda hurla d'horreur, d'une voix très féminine.

-JE SUIS UNE FEMME !

Le kendoka s'approcha dangereusement de Lavi, qui le sentait mal tout d'un coup.

-Comment as-tu osé te servir de moi comme d'un bouclier. Deux fois que je reçois une invention bizarre, qui t'es destiné, cria le brun, ou plutôt la brune, maintenant, d'une voix menaçante et féminine, tout en sortant Mugen de son fourreau.

Après bien des cris et des giclements de sang, Kanda s'approcha de Komui évanoui et entreprit de le réveiller à sa manière. En gros, à coups de baffes.

-Vous allez vous réveiller oui, enfoiré, cria le belle kendoka, en secouant le scientifique comme un prunier, entrecoupé parfois de grosses baffes, plus violente les unes que les autres.

Il vit enfin, le Grand Intendant, dans un état lamentable, se réveillait, la peur dans son regard.

**xXx**

Après une longue discussion entre les deux hommes. Komui dut se rendre rapidement, avec de l'aide, dans son laboratoire pour trouver un antidote dans les plus bref délai, sous peine d'une mort affreuse et douloureuse au possible.

Lavi lui fut emmené à l'Infirmerie où il fut allongé sur son lit, attitré.

Deux semaines plus tard, l'antidote fut prêt. Kanda aurait pu pleurer de joie, lorsque le scientifique lui tendit une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert.

Il faut dire que ses deux semaines furent une des pire expérience qu'il fit, bien pire encore que la période Sérum de Vérité, dont il en gardait un très mauvais souvenir.

Il fut harcelé par des fans, presque agréssé sexuellement, Chaoji le dragua sans vergogne, on le pelota tranquillement.

Deux semaines de pure horreur. Voilà ce qu'il avait vécu.

Enfin tous ce fini bien.

**Deux ****ans plus tard.**

**Congrégation de l'Ombre.**

Kanda était nerveux, il allait demander Allen en mariage. La décision la plus importante et la plus stressante de sa vie.

Il ne savait pas si son chéri accepterait sa proposition, mais même si il recevait un "non" de sa part, il continuerait à l'aimer de tout son coeur et attendrait que son amoureux soit enfin près à tous partager avec lui.

C'est tremblant de peur et d'apréhension que Kanda marcha jusqu'a sa chambre, réveiller un certain exorciste, pour lui faire part de son amour et de sa demande.

Mais quelque soit la décision d'Allen et l'avenir de leur relation.

Cela ne nous regardent plus.

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et qu'il ne vous a pas décu =)**

**A bientôt !**


	16. Bonus : Douche froide

**Bonjour à tous !**

**voici le dernier chapitre, un bonus en rapport avec le chapitre IX "Neko en folie".**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Bonus sur le chapitre "Neko en folie."**

**Douche froide.**

Kanda, le beau et magnifique kendoka, prenait en ce moment une douche froide, très froide.

La raison était simple et se réumé en un mot : Allen.

Il luien voulait encore pour l'épisode, où il fut changé en Neko et où il profita de son état pour assouvir ses désirs les plus secrets.

Pour une fois qu'il avait apprécié l'invention de Komui, bien que jamais il ne l'avouerait même sous la torture.

Kanda colla son dos à la parois de la douche, ferma les yeux et se remémora les raisons, qui l'obligeait depuis plus d'une semaine, à prendre des douches glacées, plsusiers fois par jours.

Eh oui, plusieurs fois par jours ! Ce n'était pas sa faute, si il était un jeune homme, aux hormones des plus actives et aux fantasmes des plus pervers, aussi.

A cause de cela, il devait faire abstinence.

Bon OK :

-il avait attaché son chéri au lit.

-il avait utilisé du chocolat et autres produits du même genre, lors de leurs ébats.

-il avait également, utilisé différents accessoires érotiques.

-et il avait essayé plusieurs positions tirées du Kamasutra.

Il ne voyait pas le mal dans touts ça.

Il était un jeune homme curieux et en pleine forme.

Mais bon, Allen ne semblait pas du même avis que lui et sitôt sa mémoire retrouvée, lui en avait fait bavé.

Chambres séparées, plus de contact physique, le voilà réduit à se soulager tout seul ou à prendre une douche froide.

Voila la raison pour lesquels, il se trouvait ici, sous un jet d'eau glacial, qui dévalait sur son beau torse musclé et blanc pous descendre encore plus bas.

Et plus frustré que jamais, il soupira.

Quel monde cruel quand même !

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé**

**Voilà c'est la fin de mon histoire.**

**J'espère vous revoir sur mes prochaines fics =)**


End file.
